Encantos para princesas
by zakuro603
Summary: Todas las mujeres en algún momento de su vida sueñan con ser princesas o tan sólo con tener un príncipe azul, pero ¿por qué ellas no podían? Porque todos los hombres que las rodean son unos IDIOTAS ¿Qué harán al respecto?
1. 1ª reunión

**Ni hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen… eso**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Planeando un cuento de hadas<p>

Todas las mujeres en algún momento de su vida sueña con ser princesa o tan sólo con tener un príncipe azul

. . .

Pero… ¿Por qué nosotras no podemos?

. . .

Porque todos los hombres que nos rodean son unos

. . .

IDIOTAS

. . .

La mayoría son:

-Alegres y tontos (Italia del Norte, España, América, Rusia, Polonia, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Corea, Turquía, Prusia)

-Enojones, serios y agresivos (Italia del Sur, Alemania, Inglaterra, Rusia, Suecia, Noruega, Islandia, Grecia, Japón, Hong Kong, Austria, Holanda, Egipto, Suiza)

. . .

¿Qué pueden hacer ellos contra su idiotez?

. . .

NADA

. . .

Pero nosotras sí podemos hacer algo para cumplir nuestro deseo

. . .

VAMOS CHICAS, CUMPLAMOS NUESTROS SUEÑOS! :D

. . .

Fin de la presentación, haga clic para salir

Fuertes aplausos se escucharon en la sala en la que se encontraban algunas de las mujeres representantes de países.

Todas se reunieron en el lugar a petición de la húngara, quien presentó unas diapositivas para introducir a las invitadas sobre el tema que tratarían esa tarde.

-Bien, ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?- anunciaba la anfitriona.

-¿Por qué Rusia aparece en los dos grupos?-hizo la primera pregunta Wy

-Lo consideramos alegre porque siempre sonríe y agresivo porque…

-Ni te atrevas a decir que mi hermano es malo-amenazaba Belarús apuntado con un cuchillo desde su lugar mientras la que no terminó de hablar se protegía con su sartén.

-¿Alguien tiene otra pregunta?- prefirió cambiar de tema antes de ser cruelmente asesinada por decir la verdad.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? Como dijiste, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso- decía Mónaco.

-Lo que Hungría dijo fue que no podemos cambiar a los chicos, pero nosotras quizás podamos cambiar nuestra actitud y eso afecte a ellos- aportaba la belga, quien en esta ocasión era la asistente.

-Para eso es que las llamamos. Si a alguien se le ocurre alguna idea de qué podemos hacer al respecto que la diga, este es el momento, la oportunidad que tienen de expresar sus ideales y tratar de que sus vidas tengan un final feliz-gritaba entusiasmada la húngara.

Tímidamente la hermana de Suiza levantó su mano.

-Liechtenstein- apuntó Elizabeth para darle la palabra.

-Pienso que podríamos tratar de comportarnos como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas- decía casi susurrando- Como Blanca Nieves, Cenicienta…

-¡Es una excelente idea! ¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir?… ¡Como nadie más habló ocuparemos la idea de Liech!

Nuevamente los aplausos se apoderaron del salón.

-Podríamos hacer un sorteo para saber que princesa le tocará a cada una y que no hayan discusiones- sugería Seychelles.

-¡Magnífica idea! Ahora todas digan nombres de princesas para anotarlos y hacer el sorteo.

Hungría con un marcador en la mano anotaba los nombres que cada una decía mientras que Bélgica los escribía en un papel para que luego las chicas sacaran uno y supieran que princesa le tocó.

-Los cuentos que tenemos son: Blanca Nieves, Cenicienta, Bella durmiente, Bella y la bestia, Aladino (Jazmín), La princesa y el sapo, Rapunzel, Anastasia… Faltan dos.

-Pongamos a Fiona de Shreek

-Gracias por tu aporte Taiwán-escribió el nombre con el resto- Ahora falta uno.

-Podría ser la caperucita roja

-…Ucrania, ella no es una princesa

-Pero la historia podría servir. El cazador que la salva sería el príncipe.

-… ¡Ya tenemos a las diez princesas! Empecemos con el sorteo. Todas hagan una fila delante de Bel y saquen un papel.

Todas las muchachas siguieron las instrucciones de la húngara y luego fueron a sus asientos. La asistente les preguntó lo que decía su papelito para apuntarlo en la pizarra.

-Pero todas ellas tienen algún hechizo o algo mágico ¿Cómo haremos eso?

-No te preocupes por eso Vietnam, ya solucionamos ese problema. Seychelles ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí. Aquí está el libro de hechizos y brujería que me regaló Arthur para mi cumpleaños

Todas las personas en el lugar estallaron en risas al escuchar el tipo de regalo que le daba Inglaterra.

-JAJAJAJA!... Y… ¿está el hechizo que necesitamos?- preguntaba Hungría con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.

-Sí, en la página 64- decía avergonzada la chica.

Todas formaron un círculo para recitar las oraciones que se requerían para lograr que sus vidas fueran como el cuento correspondientes de cada una.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente todos los países se preparaban para la reunión que se acordó para ese día.

Al llegar al lugar nadie percibió la notoria ausencia de ciertas naciones femeninas.

-Daremos comienzo a la reunión, con el más grande héroe de toda la historia, Alfred F. Jones. Para comenzar… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me preguntaba si alguien ha visto a mis hermanas. Me dijeron que vendrían- se notaba bastante la preocupación por parte del ruso.

Al oír eso todos se cuestionaron el por qué faltaban tantas mujeres.

-Yo vi antes de venir a la señorita Ucrania con un vestido y artículos de aseo- decía nervioso Lituania- y a la señorita Belarús dormida.

-Yo vi a Liechtenstein y Hungría adentrarse en el bosque- avisaba Veneciano.

-¡¿Y por qué no detuviste a Liech?-gritaba eufórico Suiza.

-Ve~! Creí que tomaban un camino más corto- decía entre sollozos el menor de los Italia.

-Parece que las chicas están actuando extrañamente-aru. Taiwán no quiso salir de su habitación y no dejaba de cepillar su cabello-aru

-Vietnam se puso un extraño traje y fue a comprar a la ciudad y hablaba con las personas más feas que he visto en toda mi vida-daze

-Yo me enteré que Seychelles estuvo reclutando a algunos países africanos y vistiéndolos de duendes- esta vez era Egipto quien aportaba con información.

-Fusosososo~ Hoy me encontré con Bélgica y me dijo que iba a una cabaña cerca del bosque por unos días.

-Ayer hablando con ma belle Monaco me dijo que esperaría en su casa hasta que algún caballero la sacara a escondidas de su país

-¡Hoy Wy fue a comprar!- se escuchaba desde el fondo a Australia

-Y… ¿Pasó algo más, te dijo algo extraño?-preguntaban algunos países

-No, solamente fue a comprar… y se puso una capa para que no la reconocieran- decía alegremente.

-¡Me parece que todas ellas necesitan a un Hero para que las salve!... Pero primero tenemos que hablar de otros temas. Ellas pueden esperar.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste este fic que se me ocurrió cuando… no recuerdo pero creo que leía un fic de hetalia mientras veía el Disney xD<p>

Eso… espero pronto subir el otro capítulo.

Nos vemos! :D

PD: Si que "príncipe" ponerle a Mónaco me avisan por favor ^^.


	2. Bella durmiente

**Belarús durmiente**

_Hechizo: "La próxima vez que cierres tus ojos por más de cinco minutos dormirás eterna y placidamente hasta que llegue un noble caballero y te despierte con un beso de amor verdadero"_

Todos en la casa de Rusia estaban preocupados al ver que la hermana menor de este no despertaba desde hace unos cuantos días.

-¿Para qué me llamaban?- preguntaba el ruso a sus subordinados

-Señor Rusia, hemos hecho todo lo que se nos ocurrió pero no logramos despertarla- decía temeroso Estonia

-L-le tiramos agua, g-gritamos todos juntos, pusimos la r-radio en volumen máximo al lado de ella y n-no ha reaccionado- aportaba el letón

-Déjenla así- concluía felizmente el mayor

-¿Pero cómo quiere que la dejemos así? Es su hermana menor, no puede dejarla como muerta por siempre

-Pero de este modo no me pedirá que nos casemos. O acaso tienes alguna idea de cómo despertarla, Lituania

Al oír esas palabras el recién mencionado no pudo evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido hace unas noches atrás.

· Flash back ·

-Señorita Belarús, tiene que levantarse para ir a la reunión de hoy- le avisaba mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación- ¿Señorita Belarús?

Al no sentir alguna señal por parte de la chica decidió entrar.

-Señorita Belarús, debe levantarse

-¡No quiero! Y no tienes derecho a entrar a mi habitación sin mi autorización- estaba bastante molesta con la presencia del muchacho

-Discúlpeme, no quería molestarla.

Dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar y evitar más problemas con ella, pero al dirigir su mirada al suelo notó un extraño papel.

-La próxima vez que cierres tus ojos por más de cinco minutos dormirás eterna y placidamente hasta que llegue un noble caballero y te despier…

-¡Deja ese papel!- gritó mientras le arrebataba el objeto de las manos- ¡Si llegas a decirle a alguien sobre esto tendrás cinco horas para hacer todo lo que deseas antes de tu muerte!

-N-no le diré a nadie, p-pero…

-Y si alguien llega a despertarme antes de que mi Rusia lo haga también tendrás la culpa y cumpliré con lo que recién dije.

· Fin flash back ·

-N-no, señor Rusia, yo no sé nada de eso

-¿Cómo creen que podríamos despertarla?... ¡Tirémosla de un avión al mar sin paracaídas! Todos miraron extrañados al ruso. No podían creer que estuviera sugiriendo eso, aunque proviniendo de él es muy factible que lo haga.

-P-por qué no hacemos lo que dice la historia: despertarla con un beso de amor verdadero- propuso el que ya sabía todo el plan de la chica

-Suena bien, pero… ¿Quién la besará?

-Yo no puedo. Estoy cofcof un poco enfermo- decía el de lentes

-Y-yo no puedo. Todavía no tengo edad para esas cosas- se excusaba Letonia

-Señor Rusia, al parecer usted es el único que puede

-Pero Lituania, yo no amo a mi hermana, sólo la quiero como familia. Tú la amas, tú podrías besarla

-¡No, yo no puedo!

-Él tiene razón. Si es un beso de amor verdadero tú serías el indicado- lo apoyaba el estoniano.

Después de un buen rato de suplicas por parte de los países que se encontraban en el cuarto, Toris accedió a hacer lo que le pedían.

Se sentó a un costado de la cama de Natasha. Lentamente se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Un corto aunque tierno beso.

Finalmente realizó uno de sus más grandes deseos.

Al ponerse de pie nuevamente vio como los ojos de Belarús se abrían poco a poco.

-Si llega a preguntar, yo no la besé

Y no dudó en correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies para alejarse y no dejar que la que recién se integraba al grupo de chicos notara que fue él quien la despertó y no su tan deseado "príncipe azul"


	3. Blanca Nieves

**Seychelles y los siete africanos**

_Hechizo: "Al comer una manzana caerás dormida hasta que un noble caballero te bese"_

Como su cuento decía: tenía que encontrar a siete duendes. Pero dónde.

A excepción de que le pidiera ayuda a Inglaterra no sabía en dónde poder encontrar duendes. Asique decidió simplemente reclutar otros países, quizá serían hasta más útiles, total no tendrían que hacer mucho.

Viajó al territorio continental africano para ver si alguien la ayudaba.

Preguntó a varios conocidos suyos y finalmente consiguió a los siete que buscaba: Madagascar, Camerún, Argelia, Libia, Zambia, Etiopía y Nigeria. Le colocó a cada uno un sombrero de duende y los llevó a su casa por un tiempos, más bien por dos días ya que lo hiso después de la reunión que tuvo con las demás chicas.

Ahora sólo faltaba que se comiera una manzana y esperar a que su príncipe llegara.

Ding Dong, sonó el timbre de su casa. Era el cartero.

-¿Usted el Seychelles?

-Sí

-Vengo a entregarle este paquete. Firme aquí primero

Hiso lo que le pidió y cerró la puerta para abrir la caja. En el interior había otra caja más pequeña y una carta.

"Hello Seychelles:

Junto con saludar te envío este pequeño regalo, son mi nueva creación 'Scones con manzana'. Yo ya los probé y están deliciosos y quería que fueras la primera persona, además de mí, en comerlo. Espero que sean de tu agrado.

Se despide Arthur Kirkland

PD: Mañana iré a visitarte."

"Asique él será la bruja" pensó la chica.

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron los demás países que se encontraban ahí

-Son scones de manzana- dijo mientras sacaba uno para comerlo

Al darle una mordida cayó dormida al suelo. Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena, no sabían qué hacer.

Trataron de despertarla, pero no lo consiguieron.

La dejaron descansar tarde y noche hasta que a la mañana siguiente tomaron la decisión de que debían enterrarla porque ya había llegado su hora. No se molestaron en invitar a nadie, no querían alarmar al mundo entero, por lo que sólo estaban las siete naciones que se encontraban cuando ocurrió ese trágico momento.

Cuando ya la tenían en el ataúd en el patio de su vivienda se escucharon unos pasos y gritos a lo lejos.

-¡Shat up! Nadie te invito a venir

-No necesito invitación para venir a ver a mon cher Seychelles

-¡¿Pero por qué no viniste otro día?

-Porque hoy los vuelos estaban a mitad de precio

Eran Arthur y Francis.

Al ver a la muchacha en esas condiciones se quedaron perplejos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntaban al unísono

-Ayer comió unos scones de manzana y desde entonces que no reacciona

-¿Scones?-preguntaba el francés para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien

-Sí-respondieron algunos

-¡Oh no! Maté a Seychelles- se decía desesperado el británico

-Cuando ordenábamos su habitación encontramos este papel- le decía Etiopía

Les pasó el papel a los europeos para que lo leyesen. _"Al comer una manzana caerás dormida hasta que un noble caballero te bese"_. Ambos se miraron algo confundidos.

-No está muerta, sólo está bajo un hechizo- aclaraba Inglaterra

-Asique sólo tiene que recibir un beso y despertará. Por supuesto, yo soy el más indicado para esto- decía Francia con aire de superioridad

-¿Y por qué serías tú? Dice muy claro que debe hacerlo un caballero y yo soy uno

-Pero dice 'noble' y yo soy el único noble que veo por aquí. Además yo beso mejor

-Pues yo sé que beso mucho mejor que tú

-¿A sí? Demuéstramelo

Y los dos comenzaron a besarse para demostrar cuál besaba mejor.

Los africanos no querían observar la escena ya que ya no eran sólo besos, sino se estaban tocando, acariciando y haciendo cosas que no se deben hacer en el patio con una persona 'muerta'.

Después de un rato sin saber qué hacer notaron que otras tres personas se acercaban al lugar. Eran Egipto, Turquía y Grecia.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?- preguntaba alegremente el turco al no darse cuenta de la chica en el ataúd

-No muy bien- dijo Madagascar mirando a Seychelles

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- preguntó sorprendido, aunque serio, el egipcio

-Por lo que dijo Arthur, está hechizada- respondió Libia

-Sólo un beso puede despertarla- agregó Camerún

-Bien. Este es un trabajo para Sadic Adnan

Y diciendo eso se agachó para alcanzarla y luego besarla. Ella lentamente abría sus ojos.

-Ves que sólo necesitaba de mi ayuda. Un niñito como tú no podría despertar a nadie jamás de esta forma- concluyó con una estruendosa risa

-Te demostraré que si puedo- le contestó enojado y somnoliento Heracles

La chica, que ya se encontraba sentada en el ataúd un tanto confundida, se sobresaltó al ver al griego frente a ella y acercándole cada vez más a su rostro para luego besarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

* * *

><p>Hola! :D<p>

bien... supongo que ya se debieron dar cuenta de como más o menos serán los capítulos, espero que les gusten (aunque creo que no es lo que algunos deseaban)

En el capítulo anterior no pude escribir o aclarar cosas porque tenía que ir a mi hogar pero quería subirlo.

Gracias a las personas que me ayudaron con lo de Mónaco (me dieron tantos personajes que ahora no sé cuál poner xD) y gracias también por los reviews que me han dejado, me hacen tan feliz cuando los leo :´D

eso... espero subir pronto lo que falta. Chao!


	4. Rapunzel

**Taiwánzel**

_Hechizo: "Tu cabello crecerá 1 metro diariamente hasta que tu príncipe te lleve a un romántico paseo y corte tu pelo"_

Habían pasado ya tres días después de aquella reunión a la que la chica taiwanés no asistió.

Su pelo crecía cada día más y más, ya tenía alrededor de 4 metros de cabellos en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para que alguien venga?- se decía ya aburrida de permanecer encerrada en su habitación.

De pronto escuchó unos suaves gritos desde afuera de su ventana. Se acercó un poco para escuchar mejor.

-¡Taiwán! ¡Taiwán!-se escuchaba casi en susurros- ¡Tai…!

-¿Qué haces?-era la voz del coreano

-Trato de hacer que Taiwán salga de su cuarto

-Para lograrlo tienes que ocupar una técnica creada en Corea

La muchacha dirigió si mirada a la ventana para ver que era lo que haría el más alto de los chicos.

Im Yong Soo levantó una enorme roca que se encontraba al costado de un árbol y se detuvo a un lado del japonés.

-Y luego la tiras

-¡No es necesario, ya estoy a…! ¡Ah!

Corea ya había lanzado la roca hacia los vidrios de su hermana, por suerte ella pudo abrir la ventana para que se no rompiesen y rápidamente agacharse para no recibir el golpe. El proyectil cayó fuertemente en el suelo casi rompiéndolo.

-¡Estas loco!

-Te dije que funcionaría. Las técnicas coreanas son las mejores-daze

Cuando terminó la frase comenzaron a caer varios objetos en dirección a él, por lo que decidió arrancar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Taiwán ¿Estas bien?

-Sí- se calmó y sonrojó al ver que el chico que le gustaba podía ser su tan añorado príncipe.

-Baja. Podemos ir a pasear

No podía creerlo, tendría una cita con él. Este en verdad era el mejor plan que realizó en su vida. Ahora nada podría impedir que ese fuera el mejor día que ha tenido

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Buenas tardes Hong Kong. Mira, Taiwán está en la ventana-decía con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Con quién andas?

-El es Islandia, lo invité para que paseemos

-Buenas tardes Islandia. Soy Japón, gusto en conocerte

-Hola- dijo seria y cortantemente

-¿Quieren venir con nosotros?

-Taiwán ¿Escuchaste? Nos invitaron a salir. Baja para que vayamos todos juntos

-Pero no tengo cómo salir, cerré con llave y se me perdió

-Espera un minuto, traeré una escalera- se ofreció el recién llegado asiático

Bajó hacía el patio de su hogar dejando ver su larga cabellera.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a su cabello?- preguntaba el nórdico manteniendo su semblante serio

-No sé, últimamente a crecido mucho sin motivo- mintió

-Vayamos antes que se haga más tarde- propuso Hong Kong

-Sí- le apoyaba su amigo mientras le tomaba la mano

Al ver el gesto de los otros, Japón le extendió la suya para que fueran de la misma manera que ellos.

"El paseo a solas con él no resultó, ahora me tendrá que cortar el cabello y sabré si es él el indicado o no"

Caminaron los cuatro por las calles. Pasaron las horas mientras ellos descansaron bajo las sombras de los árboles, comieron helado, subieron a un bote para recorrer el lago.

Al caer la noche ya estaban todos cansados por las actividades que hicieron juntos.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que volver antes que mi hermano se moleste

-Sí. Hong Kong, acompaña a tu amigo para que se vaya y yo me quedo con Japón

-Esta oscuro ¿Qué quieres hacer a estas horas?- le preguntaba el nipón

-Estaba pensando en cortar mi cabello, pesa mucho

-Pero no tengo mucho dinero- dijo algo nervioso al saber que no podría cumplir con lo que le pedía

-Nosotros tenemos un poco de dinero. Podríamos juntarlo y pagarle a un peluquero- ofreció Hong Kong

Nuevamente los cuatro fueron a una peluquería en donde le cortaron el cabello a Taiwán.


	5. Aladino

**Wy**

_Hechizo: "Conocerás a tu príncipe en un lugar de comercio. Él encontrará un artículo mágico que ocupará para conquistarte"_

Ya había pasado tres días recorriendo lugares comerciales buscando alguna señal del chico que cautivaría su corazón.

No encontraba nada, nadie interesante se cruzaba por su camino y ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar.

Decidió detenerse para comprar un paquete de galletas.

-Pero no tenemos dinero

-Conseguiré algo para ti- pude reconocer la segunda voz.

-¿Sealand?- '¿Qué está planeando esta vez' se preguntaba la chica.

-Hola Wy ¿Dónde has estado? Hace tiempo que no te vemos.

-Paseaba

-¿Por dónde?

-Por ahí

-Yo también daba un paseo con Letonia pero nos quedamos sin dinero ¿Tienes algo que nos prestes?

-No, acabo de comprar unas galletas

-Entonces no tengo otra opción

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Le prometí a Letonia que le conseguiría algo- estiró su mano y alcanzó unos chocolates de la tienda- ¡Corre!

-¡¿Pero qué haces?

-¡Sólo corre si no quieres que te atrapen!

Al llegar donde se encontraba su amigo cogió su brazo y lo tiró para que corriera con ellos.

Llegaron a una plaza alejada del lugar en el cual robaron las golosinas. Cansados, se sentaron en el pasto a comer lo que obtuvieron.

-Buenas tardes Wy- saludaba el letón quien no había visto a la chica hasta ese momento

-Hola Letonia ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Paseas con este idiota que casi nos mete en peligro?-preguntaba algo enojada

-Más bien buscamos un buen lugar donde acampar

-¿Para qué quieren acampar?

-Nosotros no. Para Lituania, besó a Belarús y le ayudamos para que ella no lo encuentre- aclaraba el país báltico

-¿Y han encontrado algo interesante?- les interrogaba por si uno de ellos era el chico que buscaba, su 'príncipe'

-Yo encontré una billetera con un poco de dinero y nos compramos unos helados - anunciaba la micronación

-Está oscureciendo, tengo que irme. Ayer Australia se enojó mucho porque llegué tarde. Si descubren algo interesante me avisan

-¡Ya! Pero… se me no recuerdo tu número de teléfono

-Última vez que te lo doy- dijo después de suspirar. Sacó un papel y lo anotó- Toma y que no se te vuelva a perder.

-Te llamaremos. ¡Adiós!- se despidieron moviendo sus manos.

-Sigamos buscando un lugar, Letonia

-Sí- asintió con la cabeza- ¡Sealand, cuidado!

-¡Ah!- gritó mientras caía al suelo

-¿Con qué te tropezaste?

-No sé, creo que con eso- apuntó a algo parecido a una lámpara

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba asombrado

-Parece una simple lámpara

Sin darse cuenta frotó el objeto con sus manos.

Todo a su alrededor se llenó de humo, como si se tratase de un incendio.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?

-No sé. Quizás es una lámpara de humo.

Levemente el humo comenzó a disiparse dejando ver a una persona frente a ellos.

-Hello, boys

-¡Inglaterra, de nuevo estas borracho y con traje de angelito! ¿Por qué siempre me pones en vergüenza frente a mis amigos?

-No, no- decía en ingles-. Tú me invocaste. Al frotar la lámpara me llamaste y por liberarme te concederé tres deseos

-¡Tres deseos! ¿Cómo en los cuentos?- preguntaba entusiasmado el menor

-Yes, asique piensa bien en lo que pedirás

-Letonia, ven- se alejaron un poco del recién llegado- Yo quiero ser una nación ¿Qué deseas tú?

-Yo no quiero ser un país ni estar controlado o ser vecino del señor Rusia

-Ya sé cuál será el deseo- volvieron a sus puestos anteriores- Inglaterra

-Llámame Ángel Británico

-Bien, ángel. Deseamos cambiar, el dejar de ser nación y yo ser una

Al terminar de hablar el ángel movió su barita para cumplir lo pedido y, volviendo a convocar el humo, los dos intercambiaron mágicamente sus ropas y nombres.

-Ahora tú- apuntó a su hermano menor- eres Letonia y tú eres Sealand. ¿Cuál es su siguiente deseo?

-¡Esto es fabuloso! Tenemos que llamar a Wy.

Tomó el papel que ella le había entregado. Cuando lo leyó notó algo extraño.

-Conocerás a tu príncipe en un lugar de comercio. Él encontrará un artículo mágico que ocupará para conquistarte

-¿Qué lees?

-El papel que me dio Wy… ¡Quizá por esto es que estaba en esas tiendas!

-¿Y qué quiere decir el resto del texto?

-Tal vez ella sabía que hallaríamos a Inglaterra…

-Ángel Británico- corregía el recién nombrado

-Y que me convertiría en país. ¡Lo que quiere es que la conquiste!- dirigió su mirada al mayor- Mi segundo deseo es que Wy sea conquistada por mí, Letonia

-¿Te refieres a que sea parte de tu territorio?

-Sí

El ser mágico concedió la petición y a la mañana siguiente Wy recibió una carta que decía:

"Señorita Wy, se le informa que su territorio ha sido a anexado a Letonia.

Se realizará una reunión para entregarle más información. Esperamos su asistencia.

Se despide Peter Kirkland, Letonia"

* * *

><p>Hola!<br>discúlpenme de nuevo por no poner nada en el capítulo anterior... esta vez no fue por falta de tiempo sólo se me olvidó

creo que tengo varias cosas que decir:

-lamentablemente no creo que ponga fruk (más de lo que ya puse) en realidad no me gusta esa pareja pero como encontré que quedaba bien en esa parte la puse

-aunque no lo crean parece que Turquía si es u noble caballero... no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que me lo dijeron xD

-sobre lo de quién fue al final el príncipe de Taiwán no se sabrá hasta el último capítulo (así que Merlina-Vulturi te dejaré con la duda)

-no me gusta mucho el hétero, por eso en ocasiones meto yaoi

-parece que no subiré muy seguido porque empezaron las clases y no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir

... eso (creí que sería más)

Chao! c:


	6. Anastacia

**Mónaco**

_Hechizo: "Cuando te reúnas con tu príncipe ocurrirá un accidente y perderás la memoria. Tu príncipe te acompañará en un viaje hasta que finalmente recuperes tus recuerdes y te enamores de él"_

Al llegar a su hogar descubrió que había gente adentro. Sigilosamente se acercó a la habitación de donde provenían algunos ruidos.

-¡Francia! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le gritaba enojada

-Oh~ soeur, tiempo sin verte ¿Mira cuanto has crecido?

-¡Dime qué haces en mi casa!

-Verás, mi jefe no me dejó hacer una fiesta en mi país porque la última dejó muchos heridos y destrozos. Pensé que no te molestaría prestarnos unas horas la tuya.

Miró a los que estaban en su salón: Obviamente invitó a sus amigos Prusia y España, quienes se encontraban con unos disfraces de conejo y perro, respectivamente; su hermano mayor estaba vestido de gato; al lado de los primeros estaba el menor de los Italias, Veneciano (quien milagrosamente logró ir a la fiesta de su vecino sin la vigilancia del alemán), con un traje de mucama; extrañamente se encontraba Suiza ahí, él llevaba su típico traje militar; y, por último, Rusia, que bajo su abrigo llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo.

-¡Quiero que todos se vayan de mi casa!- ordenaba la chica

-No seas aguafiestas, Mónaco. Ni siquiera he hecho algo awesome.

-No me importa. Quiero que no estén aquí.

-Vamos, Mónaco, juega un poco con nosotros- le propuso el español mientras le lanzaba un cojín para empezar una guerra de almohadas.

-¡No quiero jugar con ustedes! Tuve una mañana horrible y quiero que se vayan.

Con fuerza lanzó nuevamente el cojín a la persona que se encontraba delante de ella, que en este caso era Suiza, quien logró esquivarlo moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

-No te enojes, nos estamos divirtiendo- decía Iván.

-Dejen de cuestionar lo que hago. Párense rápido o llamaré a la policía

-Vamos, yo no queremos estar en la cárcel- decía resignado Antonio.

-Esperen un momento… ¿Qué es ese olor?- cuestionaba Gilbert

-Creo que fui yo, los tomates de esta mañana no estaban muy buenos

-¡Que asco, Toño! Pero no es eso… huele a quemado.

-¡Ve~! ¡El cojín se quema!

-¡Corran!

Todos salieron despavoridamente, tanto que no se fijaron que mientras la casa se incendiaba la joven seguía en el interior de esta, específicamente en el suelo, ya que, al ser empujada por los desesperados hombres, cayó inconsciente tras golpearse la cabeza.

Algunos llamaban a los bomberos, otros buscaban agua por algún sitio cercano, otros tan solo se dedicaban a llorar por lo ocurrido.

Francis se pudo percatar de la ausencia de su hermana, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró al lugar envuelto en las ya enormes llamas. Para suerte suya, ella estaba en el salón donde se originó todo este siniestro.

Trató de levantarla y llevársela afuera, pero el calor que provocaban las abrazadoras leguas de fuego no le permitía tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

-Permíteme ayudarte- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas que, a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se escuchaba alegre.

Aquella persona pasó por su lado para tomar a la menor. En ese instante pudo reconocer a quien se disponía a ayudarlo.

Extrañamente los bomberos no llegaron nunca, tal vez por lo lejos que se encontraba la casa, y una repentina lluvia pudo extinguir el fuego. Por más que lo intentaban no lograron encontrar a los otros invitados del francés. Estaban completamente solos.

Recostaron a la muchacha sobre el pasto hasta que finalmente despertó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó algo confundida

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Tu casa se incendió- le decía algo molesto su hermano por la pregunta un poco tonta de ella

-¿Quién ere tú?- miró hacia el ruso- ¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?

-¿Mónaco, qué te ocurre?

-Quizá perdió la memoria- acotaba Iván

-No lo creo, eso sólo pasa en las películas

-Le preguntaré-dirigiéndose a la chica- ¿Perdiste la memoria?

-¡Claro que no!-respondió molesta y a la ves asustada. En realidad no recordaba nada, pero no podía dejar que unos 'extraños' lo supieran

-Entonces ¿me podrías decir mi nombre?

-Eh… Tú… ¡No te conozco! ¿Cómo quieres que sepa tu nombre?

Ambos se alejaron, a petición de Francia.

-Tenías razón, no recuerda nada. Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para…

-¿Que se vuelva una conmigo?

-No. Para hacer que ella nos de todo lo que queremos

-¡Sí! Es una buena idea- decía alegre mientras aplaudía como un niñito

Nuevamente se acercaron a ella para hablarle.

-¿Qué quieren?

-mon ami, definitivamente perdiste la memoria. ¿Acaso no recuerdas a tu amigo…Gilbert?

-¿Eres mi amigo?

-Bien sûr, por algo te salvé del incendio

-¿Y quién es él?- apuntó a Rusia

-Yo soy Kiku, tu novio

Sus rostros estaban horrorizados al escuchar aquello.

El rubio no sabía cómo le pudo decir algo como eso a su hermana. De seguro tenía en mente cosas pervertidas con ella, y no lo dejaría realizarlas, él era el único con ese derecho.

-Ya que ustedes son 'mi novio y mi amigo', díganme qué debería hacer después de este incidente

-Lo primero que debes hacer es ir a un banco y sacar mucho dinero, así podrás arrendar algo por mientras- le acariciaba el hombro al mismo tiempo en que decía esas palabras

-Tienes una casa en… Francia, por lo que tenemos que ir para allá

-¿Y por qué tendría que confiar en ustedes?

-Porque somos tu amigo y tu… novio, mademoiselle

Dicho esto, se encaminaron a la estación de trenes más cercana, compraron los boletos para el viaje y subieron para dirigirse a Francia.

El camino fue tranquilo, sin ninguna novedad, a excepción de las innumerables historias que los dos hombres inventaban para mantener a la chica en sus manos y luego controlarla como quieran.

Al llegar, bajaron del tren. La chica miraba todo con gran admiración, era una ciudad hermosa a la que había llegado.

-Así que provengo de una familia adinerada, me abandonaron cuando mi padre descubrió que yo era hija del lechero y a los años después ellos fallecieron y heredé toda la fortuna

-exacto- respondieron a coro.

-Y, ¿Por qué se estaba quemando mi casa?

-Ya te lo explicamos. Un brujo te hechizó, por eso no recuerdas nada, y mandó al ejército estadounidense y estoniano a perseguirte y quemar tu casa- aclaraba Iván tétricamente desde nombrar a los americanos.

-Es mejor enfrentarlos que huir.

-¡Estas loca! Estamos hablando de un…

-Dos

-¡Dos ejércitos!, mon amour

-Dijiste que derroté a 149 hombres en una sola tarde, ¿por qué no podría esta vez?

-No dije hombres, dije moscas-suspiró algo agotado de tanto hablar- Mejor no te arriesgues. Recuerda que tu más grande deseo era…

-No morir virgen, si sé. Tienes razón…

-Si quieres puedes volverte uno conmigo

-Me podrías explicar de nuevo por qué eres mi novio

-Porque no te resististe a mi linda sonrisa

-Y, volviendo al tema anterior, ellos me persiguen porque quieren toda la fortuna que heredé, ¿no es así?...

Pero al instante en que comenzó a preguntar se dio cuenta que sus dos acompañantes ya no estaban a su lado, sino observando una enorme tienda… más bien un 'sex shop'.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí, pervertidos?

-¡Oh! Herma… Amiga, no somos pervertidos. Ver estas tiendas es normal en esta ciudad

-De donde vengo no lo es

-De donde yo vengo, sí. También lo es que las mujeres le compren todo lo que quieran a los hombres

-Y qué si no lo hago

-Te arrestarán y en la cárcel te torturarán como es la época medieval- decía sin quitar su tierna aunque terrorífica sonrisa y con una aura 'malvada' a su alrededor

-No quiero ser torturada- susurraba atemorizada

-Entonces tienes que comprarme esa hermosa silla.

-Y a mí eso

El francés apuntó a una silla color rosa que en el lugar en donde uno coloca su trasero para sentarse tenía un vibrador (color rosa, también), mientras que el ruso apuntó a un sexy traje de policía que incluía unas esposas y un látigo.

Mónaco, avergonzada, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar las peticiones de ambos hombres.

La tarde se pasó rápido comprando todas las cosas que ellos pedían.

La noche ya caía cuando llegaron a la supuesta casa de la chica.

Cayó a la cama cansada de caminar y llevar todos los 'regalos' para sus acompañantes que en no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ella ya estaba durmiendo placidamente.

A la mañana siguiente anduvo por todos los pasillos de la casa, pero no encontró a nadie, sólo una nota que decía: _'Muchas gracias! Regresamos a nuestros países y nos llevamos lo obsequios :D'_

Se arregló rápidamente para buscarlos en alguna parte de la ciudad.

Al tomar su abrigo dejó caer una pequeña libreta con números telefónicos.

Marcó a la primera persona de la lista: Seychelles.

_-¿Aló?_

-¿Seychelles?

_-¡Mónaco! ¿Cómo estás?_

-Escucha, no sé quién eres, pero tengo tu número. Dos hombres, uno dijo que era mi amigo y el otro mi novio. Ambos rubios, uno con barba y el otro con bufanda. Uno con acento francés y el otro ruso. Se llamaban Gilbert y Kiku. Me dejaron en París si dinero y sola.

_-Me pareció que describías a Francis e Iván, porque Gilbert es prusiano y Kiku japonés._

-Eso no importa, ¡Ayúdame!- gritaba desesperada apunto de llorar.

_-Bien. Espérame ahí, iré de inmediato. Dame la dirección de la casa y te llevaré a tu país_

* * *

><p>Hola... ahora si me retrasé mucho... lo siento<p>

Pero en compensación les traje un capítulo más largo que los otros :D

Espero que les guste y TRATARÉ de actucalizar un poco más rápido... aunque lo dudo, el colegío no me deja hacer mucho... y las series y los fics y los mangas xD

Si me di cuenta que no se parese mucho a la historia de Anastacia, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió

Gracias por los reviews y disculpenme las faltas de ortografía

espero verlos pronto c:


	7. Bella y la bestia

**Vietnam y la bestia**

_Hechizo: "Conocerás a un horrendo ser que no te asustará. En un baile lo besarás y se transformará en tu príncipe"_

Una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y oscuros tomados en una coleta baja de proveniencia asiática camina por las concurridas calles de su país.

Saludaba a todas las personas que veía y a los más feos les daba un pequeño obsequio para luego entablar una cálida conversación.

Así pasó cuatro tardes completas, sin encontrar a esa 'cosa horrenda' que luego se convertiría en su encantador príncipe.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche, cuando, al recorrer un camino que nunca había visto, se encontró frente a una enorme mansión.

Dejando de lado todos los temores y prejuicios que se formaron al ver el lugar, decidió adentrarse en la vivienda.

Al solo toque de su mano con la reja que protegía el gran jardín, se abrió y le dejó el camino libre a la chica.

Emprendió su viaje hacia la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta.

Por dentro el lugar era enorme: largas paredes conformaban el salón principal, un espejo colosal cubría gran parte de uno de los muros, y unas refinadas escaleras llevaban a un segundo piso del cual no se lograba distinguir sus ornamentos debido a la oscuridad. Aunque lamentable era ver todo aquel esplendoroso sitio cubierto por finas capas de polvo y telas de araña.

Todo estaba en penumbras, cuando se comenzó a escuchar el tenebroso sonido de un órgano.

La nación femenina se alarmó al oír repentinamente aquella melodía. Había decidido irse hace unos instantes, pero la curiosidad que le provocaba el lugar no la dejó salir.

Sin previo aviso, un brillante resplandor proveniente de afuera iluminó el aposento, dejando ver a una gran y aterradora figura, la cual estaba tocando el instrumento musical.

-¿Quién osa entrar a mi mansión?- preguntó una grave y estruendosa voz masculina.

-S-soy Vietnam- respondió con gran dificultad la chica.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-N-nada…Yo s-sólo…

-Hi! ¿Qué te parece mi voz? Practico para la fiesta que organizo cada año para esta fecha. El tema será 'Disfraces de películas'. Yo seré '¡El rey león!'

-¡Idiota! Casi muero del susto- estaba realmente enojada por la actitud del americano.

-Don't worry, be happy!

-Además, ¡tenías que ser tú con quién me encuentro!

-What? Deja esos rencores de lado, te estoy hablando de mi fiesta.

-¡¿A quién le importa tu fiesta?

-¡A todo el mundo! Y a ti también debería, porque estás invitada-contestó molesto por los reclamos de la mujer.

-¿Cómo? No me ha llegado ninguna invitación

-La envié hace dos semanas atrás. Bien, ya no importa, te invito en persona- hizo un pequeño sonido para arreglar su garganta- Estas cordialmente invitada a la fiesta que organiza el más grande hero de toda la historia, será en dos días en este lugar y tienes que traer un disfraz-terminó con su característica emoción y alegría.

._._._._.

-¿De qué crees que me podría disfrazar?

-No sé. Yo pensaba ir de Rapunzel, pero los chicos me pagaron un corte de pelo… Supongo que iré de bruja.-hizo un pequeña pausa para pensar- ¡Anda de Bella! Así quizás tu príncipe te reconozca y te invite a bailar

-Es una buena idea, pero ¿Dónde conseguiré un vestido como ese? Me queda poco tiempo, no creo que pueda encontrar uno

-¡¿De qué hablan?- entró el coreano golpeando bruscamente la puerta

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?¡ Esta es mi habitación, no tienes derecho de entrar de esa forma- gritaba la vietnamita

-Escuché que necesitan un vestido… Pues yo tengo uno que ofrecerles-daze

-¿Y a cambio de qué?- le preguntó Taiwán insegura de su oferta

-Nada importante. Es sólo porque los mejores vestidos están hechos en Corea y… necesito pareja

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que yo sea tu pareja?

-Sí. Taiwán ya me dijo que trataría de ir con Japón-daze

-Y ¿de qué te disfrazarás tú?

-¡Del abominable hombre de las nieves!

Al finalizar esa oración, el coreano se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de aquel lugar.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Se disfrazará del hombre de las nieves

-¡Sí! Es algo terrorífico, podría ser él tu príncipe.

No sabía cómo responder a eso.

¡Corea su príncipe! ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Estaban hablando de Im Yong Soo, el coreano pervertido que le gusta tocar a China y Japón. ¡Era imposible!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Finalmente era el día de la fiesta, donde por fin encontraría a su querido y añorado príncipe azul. Pero, para mala suerte de ella, el disfraz de su acompañante era de un color más azulado que blanco u otro color que represente mejor la nieve, por lo que lo del 'príncipe AZUL' se podía cumplir con él.

El evento había comenzado hace unos veinte minutos.

La música se escuchaba por todas partes. Canciones clásicas, típicas de una fiesta de disfraces de las que se realizaban en grandes y elegantes palacios, muy parecidos al que estaba siendo ocupado por las naciones en ese preciso momento.

Todos platicaban alegremente, cuando la oscuridad bajó a cubrir todo, y una lúgubre y temible melodía comenzó a apoderarse del ambiente, tal como ocurrió la noche en que se encontraron Vietnam y América.

-Bienvenidos a mi mansión- habló la misma voz grave y terrorífica de aquel día.

Los invitados estaban asustados a más no poder, algunos ya se encontraban cerca de la puerta para huir lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué se asustan tanto?- una gran sombra apareció entre el público.

Las naciones alrededor de este se alejaron mientras soltaban atroces gritos de desesperación.

-¡Ustedes están invadiendo mi hogar!- enormes llamas se vieron por las paredes- ¿Qué debería hacer con ustedes?

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear para luego alejar a la oscuridad y dejar ver todo, incluyendo a Alfred.

-¿Pero qué pasó?- preguntó la voz infantil del estadounidense.

-Discúlpame. Problemas técnicos- aclaraba la suave voz del canadiense.

Ya todos sabían quién era la persona detrás de aquel disfraz, por lo que todos decidieron volver a lo que hacían anterior mente.

La pista de baile estaba casi llena, muchas parejas se movían al compás de la tranquila melodía de un vals que Austria había ofrecido dirigir.

-¿Dónde está Corea?- le interrogó la taiwanés a la acompañante del mencionado.

-No lo he visto… Lo encontré- dijo decepcionada al ver que coqueteaba con otras mujeres.

-…Iré a buscar a Japón para bailar. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!- gritaba mientras se apartaba para ir en su búsqueda.

-Me tendré que dirigir a probar los banquetes que preparó el idio…

-¡Hi, Vietnam! Would you like to dance whit me?- le ofreció con una elegante reverencia mientras le extendía su mano.

-v…vâng- un leve sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas.

Ambos se desplazaban de un lado a otro, mientras se movían como era debido para esa canción.

Bailaron y bailaron y siguieron bailando por casi toda la noche, al mismo tiempo en que cada uno miraba detenidamente los ojos del otro.

Comenzó a decender el volumen de la música, ya no quedaban muchos en el gran salón.

Ambos se sentían extremadamente relajados estando juntos. Sus rostro se empezaban a acercar, la distancia cada vez era más corta. Al parecer su príncipe no era nada más que Alfred F. Jones.

-A…Alfred…-anunciaba su nombre suavemente al notar la cercanía que había entre los dos- Tú…

-¡Vietnaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!- gritó su acompañante asiático.

La pareja se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

-¡¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó enfurecida, ¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinar ese momento? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que estaban apunto de besarse?

-Estoy aburrido, vamos a casa- decía haciendo un puchero como un niñito.

-En unos minutos más

-¡No!

Y diciendo esto, arrastró a la chica hasta la puerta para tomar el primer automóvil que pasó por el lugar.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de la nación femenina.

Durante todo el camino ninguno se dirigió la palabra, la muchacha estaba bastante molesta con él.

-Bien… adiós- se despidió el joven.

-Adiós- respondió reacia a hablarle.

Al darse vuelta para observar como él se marchaba a su casa, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Rápidamente terminó aquel beso. Im Yong Soo, después de hacer eso, corrió velozmente para alejarse de ella y no recibir alguna queja, golpe o algo más por parte de ella.

* * *

><p>Hola! lamento la demora... quería actualizar este coso, por la semana del 18 de Septiembre (wi~ fiestas patrias!) pero no lo tenía listo para esa fecha ._., pero ayer me dieron ganas sde seguir con esto cuando ví 'Barbie en la escuela de princesas' xD (como adoraría ir en esa escuela... alguien más se quiere inscribir conmigo en la Escuela de princesas de latinoamenrica de Barbie?)<p>

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y ... eso

Quiero aclarar unas cosas con el siguiente capítulo y el anterior:

-El siguiente capítulo está un poco relacionado con este (más que nada en el lugar)

-En el capítulo anterior me dijeron que pensaron que Rusia y Fracia se violarían a Mónaco, no dejé que lo hicieran porque... sino se perdería la inocensia de mi fic! xD

-NO PUEDO DEJAR DE EQUIVOCARME AL ESCRIBIR VIETNAM! escribo a cada rato vietmán :T

eso... espero subir pronto para que ustedes me lean y yo a ustedes c:

chao! :D


	8. Cenicienta

**Ucraniacienta**

_Hechizo: "Limpiarás y lavarás hasta ser invitada a una fiesta, tu hada madrina te ayudará a ir. Ahí conocerás a tu príncipe antes de perder algo valioso. Quien te devuelva tu tesoro es el indicado. Pero si no te alejas de aquella celebración antes de media noche nunca lograrás encontrar a tu amor."_

Ya llevaba tres días encerrada en casa con un viejo y maltratado vestido haciendo el aseo de todo aquel enorme lugar. Se estaba aburriendo de eso y de estar sola todas las tardes, pero no dejaría que nadie la ayudara, no hasta que su tan anhelada invitación traspase la puerta que la separaba del exterior.

-¡Rusia!- exclamó acercándose a su hermano menor.

-Yekaterina, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No. Sólo quería saber si hay algo más que pueda asear. Ya terminé las habitaciones, el comedor, el salón principal, la cochera, la cocina y los pasillos.

-No hay nada más, ya lo hiciste todo.

_Dindon _, se dejó oír el timbre del hogar.

-¿Quién será?- se preguntó inocentemente el hombre- Quédate aquí, yo iré a ver.

Cuando el ruso desapareció tras la puerta se acercó sigilosamente para tratar de escuchar la conversación, pero solo pudo oír algunas palabras de su pariente como "¿De verdad?", "¡Que emoción!", "¿Con esto… todos?", "!Les encantará esto!". Rápidamente se alejó de la entrada para dar paso a Ivan.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-El cartero. Trajo una invitación de América, de la fiesta anual de Alfred.

-¡La estuve esperando durante todo el año! Adoro esa fiesta. Arreglaré de inmediato mi disfraz.

-¿Adónde vas, da?- su aura maligna repentinamente se sintió a su alrededor- Tú no asistirás a esa fiesta, Ucrania.

-Pero… Rusia…

-No permitiré que alguna de mis hermanas se relacione con ese país.

-¿Y tú irás?

-¡Por supuesto! Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con él. Es hora de vengarme por lo que me hizo en la reunión pasada.- y diciendo aquello dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan: Rusia sería su malvada madrastra y algunos de los bálticos representarían a las hermanastras. Pero no estaba completamente segura de que todo resultara como deseaba, y sino se perdería la mejor fiesta del año, luego todos hablarían de lo bien que la pasaron esa noche y ella lo único que podría responderles sería "Yo estuve encerrada en casa limpiando, viendo la teleserie y lamentándome por no escaparme e ir".

Corriendo, se encaminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era pensar en una persona que pudiera ser su hada madrina, pero quién podría serlo.

-Yekaterina, necesito que me acompañes. Tengo que comprar un disfraz, el mejor de toda la fiesta, para que por fin Rusia acepte casarse conmigo- le explicaba su hermana menor con unos ojos que expresaban tanto ilusión como locura.

-Y… ¿ya has pensado en algo?

-Obviamente lo he hecho. Seré el hada más sensual que hayas visto en tu vida.

¡Esa era su oportunidad! Belarús iría de hada, ¡podría ser el hada madrina que tanto buscaba!

-Rusia dijo que no nos dejaría ir- añadió acordándose de la conversación que tuvieron hace pocos minutos.

-Si me informó de eso. Ya le dije que no me quedaría, así que tendré que arrancarme de aquí. ¿Tú no pensabas quedarte, cierto?

-No- mintió, pensaba quedarse a menos que alguien llegara a su rescate.- Si Ivan se entera de lo que planeamos antes de la noche de la fiesta tomará medidas drásticas para evitar que lo hagamos.

-¡Deja de pensar así! No tienes que perder las esperanzas.- su voz y su rostro estaban serios y con un toque de molestia- Si yo me hubiera rendido la primera vez que él me dijo que no quería casarse conmigo no estaría ideando formas para conquistarlo y mi vida sería muy aburrida.

-O estarías con alguien que en verdad te ama y serías más feliz.

-¿Estás diciendo que Rusia no me ama?- sacó su cuchillo para amenazarla.

-¡No! Yo sólo decía que…- su voz fue decayendo lentamente hasta ser inaudible a causa del temor.

-Muévete. Nos iremos a comprar los disfraces.

Se encaminaron hacia el centro comercial buscando una buena tienda en donde adquirir los trajes que deseaban.

Rápidamente entraron a un local bastante renombrado y que poseía los mejores trajes para disfrazarse de toda la ciudad. Los pasillos estaban repletos de ropa, hermosos diseños de alta costura y a un precio muy asequible. Pero a pesar de estar en el paraíso del vestuario, ellas fueron directamente a su destino. Belarús encontró el traje de hada en menos de lo que canta un gallo, mientras que su hermana todavía no lograba decidirse en alguno de los tantos atuendos que había.

-¿Estas lista?

-No, todavía no decido de qué disfrazarme.

-Apresúrate, no tenemos todo el tiempo.- contestó bastante molesta por la poco velocidad que tenía aquella mujer para decidirse- ¿Qué te parece ir de princesa? Si no mal recuerdo, tú tienes la historia de Cenicienta, por lo que te conviene un vestido celeste… ¿Qué dice tu encanto?

- Dice que haré el aseo hasta ir a un a fiesta y perderé algo valioso, quien me lo devuelva…

-Es tu príncipe. Todos terminan en lo mismo, que poca originalidad tienen los hechizos ingleses.

De inmediato rebuscaron por el lugar hasta hallar el indicado, pagar por él y encaminarse a su hogar para guardar lo antes posible sus compras y que ninguno de los que habitaban la casa de Rusia los encontrara. Así los días pasaban rápidamente mientras que el ruso ni sospechaba de lo que tramaban las muchachas.

._._._._._._.

Era la gran noche. Todas las naciones se adentraban al lugar en donde se realizaría la fiesta. Faltaban tres horas para media noche cuando el ruso y las naciones masculinas que viven con él se hicieron presentes en el salón.

Rusia ya se había ido de casa, por lo que era el momento ideal para poner en práctica el plan tan añorado por las muchachas. Ya sin miedo de ser descubiertas se dirigieron con los trajes puestos hacia la cochera.

-¿Le pediste el auto a Estonia?- preguntó la mayor al ver como sacaba las llaves para entrar en el vehículo.

-No.

-¿Qué? ¡Entonces no te subas! Si nos lo llevamos lo estaríamos robando.

-No lo estamos robando- aseveró molesta.

-Sí, sí lo estamos robando. No quiero tener más problemas. ¡No tengo dinero para pagar un auto nuevo si le ocurre algo a este!

-No le ocurrirá nada. Yo sé conducir.

-¡No! No sabes. No tienes carnet de conducir.

-Tener esa estúpida tarjeta no demuestra mis capacidades frente al volante.- prefirió ignorar el último comentario de la menor y dejar que simplemente la llevara a la fiesta. No valía la pena seguir insistiéndole si de todas formas la bielorrusa no se retractaría de su decisión.

Puso en funcionamiento el auto y condujo hasta la velada. No se encontraban muchos automóviles por las calles esa noche, por lo que lograron llegar bastante rápido al lugar.

Entraron por las enormes puertas de la mansión. Todos los presentes de voltearon a ver a las recién llegadas que lucían radiantes sus trajes, para suerte de ellas su hermano no se percató de sus presencias, aunque igualmente trataban de ocultarse cuando lo veían para que no las hallara.  
>-Aquí nos separamos.<p>

-¿Por qué? ¡No me dejes sola!- la ucraniana se aferró al brazo de su acompañante para que no se aleje.

-¡Suéltame! Tú anda a donde quieras. Yo iré a andas por ahí,- señalizó con un dedo- trataré de quitarle una mascara a alguien para poder bailar con Rusia sin que me descubra.

-Eso es muy riesgoso- le advirtió tímidamente.

-¡No me importa! Así se dará cuenta que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por él.

Y sin darse cuenta, Belarús ya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. Al encontrarse sola se dispuso a buscar a alguien que le hiciera compañía. Su búsqueda no duró mucho, ya que al darse media vuelta sin querer se tropezó con algún país disfrazado de pony y cayó en los reconfortantes brazos de un hombre rubio que por poco no lo ve.

-Di-discúlpeme- dijo asustada esperando recibir alguna reprimenda por su descuido.

-No hay de que- respondió una suave y casi inaudible voz.

-¡Canadá! Tiempo sin verte- sonrió al reconocerlo intentando entablar una grata conversación con el muchacho.

-Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí? Rusia había llamado informando que no asistirías.

-Con Natasha nos… escapamos.-expresó avergonzada.

-No es bueno escaparse de casa. Si les hubiera ocurrido algo de camino hacia acá Ivan estaría muy preocupado y…- al ver que la chica estaba al borde del llanto mientras analizaba cada palabra, se arrepintió de seguir con esa plática y decidió cambiar el tema- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

-¿Ah?- Yekaterina estaba sorprendida por aquel cambio tan repentino, aun así no perdería su oportunidad de conocer mejor a algún chico esa noche- Sí, encantada.

Se encaminaron hacia el centro del salón para luego ponerse en posición para bailar el tradicional vals. Lentamente se movían de un lado a otro, dejándose llevar por la música. Las horas pasaban, ya habían bailado variadas danzas como la salsa, el tango, la samba, entre otros. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por las capacidades que tenían en el baile, nunca hubieran pensado que pudieran moverse tan bien en la pista de baile. Pero ya era momento de acabar con todo ese maravilloso sueño. Faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para media noche, y si no se retiraba de inmediato no encontraría el amor nunca.

-M-me tengo que ir.

-¿Por qué? Tan sólo es media noche.

-Por eso mismo. Iré a buscar a Natasha.

-¡Espera!- intentó llamarla lo más fuerte que pudo, pero al ser su voz tan tenue no logro ser oída por la mujer que se retiraba corriendo.

No sabía en dónde buscar primero, había tantos países a esa hora que era difícil localizar a alguien. Ella sólo corría en la dirección que le decían sus pies, más específico: la salida. Y efectivamente allí estaba su hada madrina, esperándola para huir y volver a su hogar.

-¿Dónde te metiste? Estaba por irme.

-Bailaba con Matthew.

-¿Ma… qué? Da igual, quién sea ese tipo. ¡Vamos, muévete! No tenemos todo el tiempo.

Iban saliendo cuando escucharon unos casi inaudibles gritos.

-¡Ucrania!

-¿Canadá?

-S-señorita Ucrania, no se valla t-todavía.-le suplicada exhausto después de perseguirla.

-¡Yekaterina, apresúrate! ¡Quedan segundos!

-Perdóname, no puedo quedarme.

Intentó llamarla una vez más, pero ya no conseguiría que se quedase. La ucraniana se marchaba velozmente dejando sólo los recuerdos en la mente del canadiense y un hermoso collar de perlas.

._._._:_._._._:_.

A la mañana siguiente las féminas de la casa no podían salir ni siquiera al patio, ya que el ruso las había castigado por desobedecerle sus ordenes.

La mayor de las hermanas se encontraba encerrada en su habitación lamentándose por no haber encontrado a su príncipe y, además, haber perdido el valioso collar que con tanto esfuerzo habían comprado Lituania, Letonia y Estonia para ella. De pronto escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta seguidos de la voz de alguien llamándola por su nombre.

-Señorita Ucrania, abra la puerta, por favor- se levantó para hacer lo que la persona al otro lado le pedía.

-Estonia, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Anoche me enteré que estuvo en la fiesta del señor Alfred.- asintió con la cabeza para demostrarle que estaba en lo correcto- Canadá me dijo que cuando se retiró se le cayó esto- sacó de su bolsillo el collar que había extraviado.

-¡Mi collar!- cogió la joya entre sus manos con una sonrisa que demostraba lo alegre que estaba- Creí que no lo recuperaría, ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

-No es necesario que hagas algo. Además Matthew fue el que lo encontró, yo sólo lo estoy entregando.

-Si en otro momento necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda, haré lo que sea en forma de agradecimiento.

Y dicho esto, el joven se alejó de la habitación mientras que la muchacha se volvía a encerrar en ésta.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Ya ha pasado creo que mucho tiempo desde que no actualizaba esto... esta vez fue de floja nomás, me quedaba leyendo cualquier otro fic en vez de continuar los mios xD De todas formas aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste c:

Tengo que disculparme con algunas personas que me preguntaron cosas cómo "¿Con qué personaje se queda al final ella?", esas cosas no las he contestado porque... eso se descubrirá en el final ¡y falta poco para eso! unos cuatro capítulos más y sabrán en qué quedará todo esto :D

Eso. Disculpenme por las faltas de ortografia, la demora y cualquier otra cosa que les puede molestar de mi fic o de mi.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chao! :)


	9. Shrek

**Bélgica**

Hechizo: _"Todas las noches te transformarás en una horrible criatura. Para romper el hechizo deberás ser besada, convirtiéndote así en la especie de quien te besó"_

Era una mañana normal. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad, el mayor de los italianos dormía junto al español, y…

-¡Abre la puerta!- gritaba una voz masculina mientras golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta de la habitación.

-Maldición. ¿Quién es el stupido que viene a molestar tan temprano?

-Calma, Lovi~ Yo iré a ver.-lentamente se levantó de la cama para llegar a su destino.

-¡Si no abres de una maldita vez botaré esta puerta! ¡Y me importa un pepino que cosas estén haciendo allí dentro!

-Calma, calma…- repetía tan despacio como lo eran sus movimientos. Al sentir más fuerte los golpes decidió apresurarse y abrir.-¡Hola…!

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-¿Bel?

-Sí, sí ¿Qué otra hermana tengo?

-En la reunión te dije que la vi ir a esa casa en el bosque que tienen ustedes ¿Ya la buscaste ahí?

-No, no he tenido tiempo.- explicaba mientras se sobaba las sienes- Pero he llamado y nadie contesta.

-!Y qué haces molestando aquí! Deberías estar en camino a esa puta casa, no venir a molestar a otros- reclamaba enfurecido el italiano. Esas palabras hicieron que una brillante idea apareciera en la cabeza del español.

-¡Tengo una idea!- gritaba emocionado el mayor- Te acompañaremos en la búsqueda de Bel~

Los dos chicos lo miraron con una notoria desaprobación, pero eso no impidió que, después de arreglarse velozmente y obligar a Lovino a hacer lo mismo, los tirara a ambos del brazo para encaminarse a la cabaña del más alto.

._._._._-.-.-.-..-:_._.-.-.-..-.-.-._._.-.-.-.-.-_.-._.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Bastardo, cállate- le reprendía Romano.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Cállate- dijeron el holandés y el italiano.

-¡¿Cuánto falta?

-¡Cállate!- golpearon ambos al molesto español.

-Pero sólo quiero saber cuánto falta- suplicaba poniendo carita de perrito abandonado. Al dar un paso se golpeó con la espalda de Holanda quien se había detenido.

-Llegamos- respondió secamente el dueño de aquel lugar.

Estaban frente a una casa rústica, toda de madera, de dos pisos y escondida entre los enormes árboles del bosque. Tan sólo con acercarse a la puerta se podían escuchar unos cuantos gritos desde el interior de ésta. La personificación de los Países Bajos sacó las llaves y rápidamente abrió la puerta temiendo que alguien estuviera robando o haciéndole maldades a su hermana si es que se encontraba allí dentro.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les gritaba bastante molesto el amo del lugar. La escena que pudieron apreciar no la esperaban para nada, ni siquiera la deseaban ver. Extrañamente recostados en el sillón se encontraban Hungría y Prusia sobre ella. No lograron enterarse del por qué de aquella pose, ya que, después de que la mujer le propinara un fuerte golpe al germano, apresuradamente se sentaron como es debido.

-Bélgica dejó que me quedara por un tiempo- se notaban los nervios de la chica con sólo observar sus inquietas y tiritonas manos.

-¡Hola Eli! ¿Bel está aquí?

-Jó napot, Toño. Sí, está arriba.-decía mientras apuntaba a las escaleras con su dedo índice. Los recién llegados corrieron hacia el segundo piso en donde se dejaron guiar por el hermano de la belga quien los condujo hasta la habitación perteneciente a ella. De una patada abrieron la puerta dejando ver en el interior a quien buscaban.

-¡Chicos! ¿Acaso no saben golpear la puerta antes de entrar?- preguntaba exaltada.

-Si lo ves de cierta forma, sí golpeamos la puerta. Fusosososo~- decía entre risas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba secamente Holanda.

-Sólo vine a… relajarme un poco-mintió, aunque por cierta parte podía ser cierto.

-Vamos a casa. El camino es largo y no quiero que oscurezca y sigamos aquí.- le anunciaba su pariente tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta la salida.

Todos caminaron por el bosque. Grandes y frondosos árboles los cubrían con su sombra, un río se escurría a unos metros de ello, tiernos animales paseaban entre el camino y los arbustos, y se escuchaba el hermoso y relajante catar de los pájaros y la irritante y bulliciosa conversación del jefe y la princesa del grupo, mientras los otros dos simplemente los miraban con molestia y de vez en cuando los regañaban para que dejaran su parloteo. De esa forma no alcanzaron a fijarse en cuándo se había ocultado el sol y había dejado paso a la brillante luna.

-Mira, Lovi, la luna~ -le avisaba alegremente al italiano.

-Me importa una mierd* tu jodida luna.

-¿Luna? ¡Oh, no! Es muy tarde. Que tal si acampamos esta noche.

-No. Dije que no quería llegar a casa cuando oscurezca, ahora no quiero llegar al amanecer.- decía irritado el neerlandés.

-Pero hermano…

-Ya dije, no.- la chica hizo un puchero y se dirigió a algo que parecía ser una cueva.

-Me da igual si quieres irte, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que salga el sol- y diciendo eso se adentró al lugar.

-Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a hablar con ella.

El refugio de la belga era bastante amplio y largo, un poco húmedo y frío, pero nada que una fogata no pueda arreglar, y sobre la iluminación, por la entraba se colaban el resplandor lunar dejando ver lo justo y necesario.

-Bel-no hubo respuesta- ¡Bel!- nada- ¡Bélgica, el jefe te llama!- nada aún. No solía recurrir a esto, pero si no le dejaba otra opción- ¡Si no sales ahora no te daré más tomates!- al finalizar la amenaza se pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose, a los que el moreno decidió seguir y poco a poco acercárseles también-Bel, ¿estás bien?- se escuchaban unos sollozos provenientes de la nación femenina.

-¡No! No estoy bien.

-Pero qué ocurre, por qué estás como ocultándote de nosotr…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la luz dejo ver a una horrible criatura verde que parecía un ogro en el lugar que debería estás Bélgica ¡No! En la misma Bélgica se encontraba eso. Era como si se la hubiese comido y el alma de su querida amiga habitara el aquel monstruo.- ¡Bélgica, qué te pasó!

-Ya lo sé, soy fea.

-Más que fea ¡Feísima! ¡Totalmente horrible!

-¡Ya, para!

-Lo siento… ¡Pero qué te pasó!

-Es… sólo un hechizo

-¿Un hechizo? – miró de forma amenazadora- Arthur

-¡No! No fue él

-¿Noruega?

-¡No sé quién fue! Pero de todas formas no puedo hacer nada yo sola para deshacerlo.

-Y… ¿Te puedo ayudar yo?- los ojos de la chica se abrieron de asombro al oír aquella pregunta.

-N-no lo creo…- ella no quería que su hechizo se rompiera por solidaridad sino por amor.

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Ya hablaste con ella?- gritaba desde afuera Italia del Sur.

-Eh…

-Dile que sí, pero que no saldré hasta mañana.

-¡Sí!- dijo corriendo hasta los hombres- pero no quiere salir.

-Iré a sacarla de ahí

-¡No!- lo tomó del brazo tratando de detenerlo, lo cual no resultó mucho al ser el otro más fuerte que él- Me dijo que… estaba en sus días y necesitaba un baño y estar sola.

-¿En verdad te dijo eso?- preguntaba dudoso Lovino.

-Sí. Mira, le preguntaré- se acercó un poco a la cueva- ¡BEL, ¿VERDAD QUE ME DIJISTE QUE ESTÁS EN TUS DÍAS?

-¡¿QUÉ?- no podía explicarse a qué venía esa pregunta.

-¿No ven? Está claramente irritada y no quiere que nadie se le acerque- dirigiéndose a la cueva- ¡¿VERDAD, BEL?

-¡SÍ!- al prestar atención a la conversación del exterior comprendió lo que España había inventado para salvarla.

La noche se fue tan pronto como llegó. Ya todos estaban listos para partir de vuelta a sus hogares cuando a lo lejos la rubia logró divisar a una muy buena amiga de ella.

-¡Liech!- corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, quería saber cómo le iba en su búsqueda del príncipe azul. Sus acompañantes corrieron a la par de ella, no querían volver a perderla. Cada vez se acercaban más y más.

-¡Liech!- gritaba mientras agitaba frenéticamente los brazos.

-¿Belgica?- se preguntó susurrando. La vio acercarse a paso veloz. Trató de moverse y alejarse de ella, pero una de sus piernas estaba dormida y no paraba de sentir ese molesto cosquilleo- ¡No, Bélgica! ¡No!- hacía el intento de gritar con su suave voz, pero ya era demasiado tarde, frente ella se encontraban cuatro viscosas ranas.

-¡Bel! Ahora todos somos verdes y feos. Fusosososo~

* * *

><p>Hola! Disculpen la demora… como siempre no tengo excusa, sólo mi flojera y adicción a leer miles de fics.<p>

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Como dije en uno anterior, este capítulo está relacionado con los siguientes asíque en la próxima actualización estará la continuación y el por qué de las ranas y todo eso.

Muchas gracias por leer, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Felices fiestas! Espero que lo hallan pasado bien en navidad y que tengan un prospero y muy feliz año nuevo! :D

"Jó napot" según el traductor de Google es "Hola" o "Buenos días" en húngaro.

PD: Sai, si lees esto… hola! C:


	10. La princesa y el sapo

**Liechtenstein y el sapo**

Hechizo: _"Todas las personas que se acerquen a ti en un radio de 5 metros se transformaran en ranas. Quien al ser besado por ti no arranca asustado y, en cambio, te abraza fuertemente es tu príncipe"_

El camino al bosque más cercano de su casa se les hizo rápido pero silencioso a Elizabeth y Lily, ya que la húngara tenía que caminar a más de seis metros de distancia de la menor por miedo a ser convertida en una rana.

-Bien, aquí te dejo. Yo seguiré hasta la casa de Bel.

-Nos vemos. Espero que le vaya bien en la búsqueda de su príncipe, señorita Hungría- se despedía con su típica inocente sonrisa la hermana menor de Suiza.

-A ti igual- movía su mano diciendo adiós después de lanzándole un beso a la menor.

Al ver como su amiga se alejaba y se quedaba sola en lo profundo de ese hermoso bosque decidió ir a sentarse en un tronco que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella y ahí esperaría a que alguien especial apareciese.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y nadie se acercaba a ella, todos preferían pasear por el sendero envés de caminar por el verde pasto y bajo la exquisita sombra de los árboles. No sabía qué hacer para entretenerse. Quizás pasaría toda la tarde allí o todo el día o peor ¡todos los días! No debía pensar esas cosas, desesperarse por algo así no era la mejor opcion, sólo estaba en un lindo bosque con lindas flores y ¡animalitos! Sí, sería mejor jugar con animalitos para distraerse.

-¡Una ardilla!- dijo emocionada. Lentamente se dirigió hasta la ardilla para acariciarla- Ardilli…

No pudo continuar. Tan sólo al avanzar un poco una pequeña explosión dio lugar al humo rosado que transformó al tierno animalito peludo en una rana, una verde y viscosa rana.

"_Animales, personas ¡hasta insectos! Todos se convierten en ranas"_ pensó al ver aquella mágica escena.

Nuevamente pasaban las horas mientras permanecía en aquel tronco, esta vez rodeado de miles de coronas de flores que había confeccionado la muchacha en todo ese tiempo. Después de terminar la que estaba haciendo dirigió si vista al camino sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas un hermoso hombre, alto, rubio y de sonrisa radiante- ningún país, era un simple humano- se acercaba sigilosamente para preguntarle cuál era la ciudad más próxima ya que se encontraba perdido.

-¡Ey! ¡Chica!- le gritaba para llamar su atención- Tú sabes cuál es…- al darse cuenta que era a ella a quién hablaban ya era demasiado tarde, frente a ella estaba otra rana.

"_Quizás mi príncipe no es un país, sino un humano"_ repetía en su mente mientras tomaba en sus manos a aquel anfibio para darle un tierno aunque asqueroso beso. Al hacer contacto con el animal la misma nube que cambió a la persona apareció -pero esta vez de color amarillo repleto de brillitos- para luego dejar ver al individuo.

-¿Tú eres mi príncipe?- le preguntó ilusionada.

-¡No! Esto es un sueño, una pesadilla. Me convertí en rana y tú me volviste persona. Estás loca. Eres bruja ¡Bruja!- gritó antes de arrancar como quien ve a la muerte.

No, definitivamente él no era a quien buscaba.

Cayó la noche y ella todavía esperaba en el mismo lugar, sólo había besado a una persona y había sido en vano. El lugar era frío y oscuro, lo que a ella menos le gustaba, y no podía hacer nada más que tratar de mantener la calma y abrigarse con la manta que llevó en caso de que le sucediera eso.

Apenas se asomaban los rayos del sol cuando sintió algo mojado recorriendo su rostro. Abrió sus ojos para poder ver que era lo que la molestaba a tan tempranas horas.

Una rana.

Al parecer alguien se le había acercado mientras dormía y trataba de despertarla dándole lengüetazos, pero… ¿quién podría ser?

No perdió más su tiempo en pensamientos que no la llevarían a las respuestas que buscaba. Rápidamente realizó lo mismo que con la rana anterior. El humo no tardó en hacerse presente para mostrar tras él a uno de sus queridos amigos: Islandia.

-¡Is! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… me dirigía al aeropuerto cuando te vi y decidí venir a saludarte...- un silencio incómodo se percibía entre ellos- Eh… Será mejor que me… vaya…- avisaba algo nervioso por lo recién ocurrido.

-Está bien- dijo sonrojada mientras veía como él se levantaba del suelo- Y… ¿Eso es todo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Sólo dirás eso? ¿Ni un a-abrazo para despedirnos?- apreciaba mucho al nórdico como para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente cuando él podría ser su príncipe.

-S-sí, eso es todo. Hong Kong debe estar esperándome. Adiós, nos vemos en… otra ocasión.

-Sí… adiós.

Se fue, estaba tan cerca de encontrar a esa persona especial y en último minuto se fue. Como desearía que su hermano o alguien conocido estuviera allí para acompañarla.

Y como si hubiera pedido el deseo a una estrella, a lo lejos pudo divisar a Suiza corriendo hacia ella gritando su nombre.

-¡Liech!

-¡Hermano! ¡Herma…

-¡Liech~!- del otro lado también alguien la llamaba. Se volteó para ver a su amiga, Bélgica, en las mismas condiciones que Vash, corriendo hacia ella.- ¡Liech!

-¿Bélgica?

No podía ser cierto, si ella y su hermano se acercaba también se transformaría en rana y no quería que eso sucediera- o por lo menos no a su amiga- y luego tendría que besarlos. Trató de ponerse de pie para arrancar de ellos y evitar todo lo que conllevaba tenerlos cerca, pero al estar tanto tiempo sentada sus piernas se habían dormido y no permitían que pudiera siquiera moverlas.

-¡No, Bélgica! ¡No!- pero ya era demasiado tarde, frente a ella se encontraban de un lado cuatro ranas y del otro una más.- Oh, no… ahora todos son ranas- sin más demora tomó a la que creía que era el suizo y la besó.- ¿Hermano?

-¿Q-qué acaba de ocurrir?- preguntó asustado y cayendo sentado delante a ella.

-Después te explico- bajó la cabeza decepcionada al ver su reacción.

Cogió a otra de las ranas del grupo y repitió lo mismo.

-¡Liech~!- gritó alegre su amiga mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella en forma de agradecimiento por salvarla.

-B-Bel… t-tú…

-¿Sí?- preguntó aun en sus brazos. De pronto las otras tres ranas restantes se convirtieron en países nuevamente.

-Tú eres m-mi p-príncipe- respondía nerviosa

-¡¿Qué?

-T-tú hiciste lo que decía mi h-hechizo.

Ninguno de los hombres ahí presentes comprendía la situación, pero las mujeres sabían bien que si el conjuro o el destino no se habían equivocado al colocarlas en esa extraña situación, se había metido en un gran problema.

* * *

><p>hola!<p>

sólo quiero decir unas cosas: ya creo que perdí la noción del tiempo en este fic así que no traten de comparar los tiempos de los primeros capítulos con estos (aunque no creo que alguien se de el tiempo de hacerlo)

eso... sólo faltan 2 capítulos

nos vemos :D


	11. Caperusita roja

**Caperucita Hungría**

_Hechizo: "Serás capturada por una cruel criatura. Quien te rescate de ella será tu príncipe"_

Se separó de su amiga para encaminarse a la cabaña en medio del bosque te tenía Bélgica. Quería llegar pronto, la belga la estaría esperando allí, pero ella se encerraría en el segundo piso, por lo que tenía todo el resto de la casa para ella sola.

Durante unos cuantos minutos estuvo escuchaba ruidos provenientes de los arbustos y de ramas y hojas secas siendo pisadas, pero no se veía a nada o nadie que anduviera por allí para ocasionarlos. "Será mejor que saque mi sartén, debe ser esa cruel criatura que me atrapará y no sé que es. Quizás sea un león o un monstruo o algo peor" pensaba desesperadamente mientras avanzaba lento hacia su destino armada con aquel utensilio de cocina que siempre llevaba consigo.

Cada paso que daba eran acompañados de aquellos ruidos, alguien definitivamente la estaba siguiendo. No lo soportó más. Ya, aburrida de ese absurdo juego, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el sartén hacia las plantas dejándose oír un golpe seguido del grito de dolor de una persona a la que ella conocía muy bien.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué crees que haces? ¡Acabas de dañar mi hermoso rostro!- al escuchar aquella queja no dudó en pensar "Sí, definitivamente es él".

-¡¿Qué hacías siguiéndome de esa forma?

-No te importa- le respondió con el fin de provocar la ira en ella.

-¡Por supuesto que me importa! Me seguías a mí ¿Cómo no me va a importar?

-Te importe o no, no harás que el asombroso Prusia te lo diga. Kesesese

Ya furiosa por la irritante presencia y forma de ser del prusiano no dudó en acercársele más para propinarle unos cuantos golpes que el otro no pudo evitar.

Después de una medianamente larga discusión y pelea, la chica retomó el camino que había dejado por el molesto país que se le cruzó.

-¿Hacia dónde vas?

-No te importa- le respondía igual que él lo hizo antes.

-Si no me dices te seguiré.

-¿Y si te digo?

-Igual lo haré- no pudo contener la risa al ver el rostro de la húngara al escucharlo.

No quería armar otra pelea, por lo que ignoró aquella charla y continuó en su andanza. El de ojos color rubí no pudo evitar notar que al aparecer una fuerte ráfaga de viento dos papeles se escaparon de los bolsillos de la castaña, los cuales fueron alcanzados por él.

-"Serás capturada por una cruel criatura. Quien te rescate de ella será tu príncipe" "Casita de Bel. Naranja desteñido con rojo y amarillo. Al lado de un árbol cortado y una…- leía en voz alta hasta que se le fueron arrebatados los papeles de las manos.

-¡Dame eso!

-Asique vas a la casa de Bel- decía desfrutando de saber aquella información- ¿Y qué es eso del príncipe?

-Ya te dije ¡No te importa!

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos- quizás sólo un poco más fuertes que los de ella- la tiraron de tal forma que consiguieron tomarla entre ellos como si fueran recién casados.

-Si buscan un príncipe yo soy la mejor opción para cualquiera. Kesesesese

-¡Bájame! ¡Idiota, bájame!

Haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de la húngara, el peliblanco la llevó hasta la casa de la belga en sus brazos. Ya tenían las llaves, por lo que rápidamente abrió la puerta de entrada después de ser bajada por el prusiano. Se encontraban en el salón principal, todo estaba en silencio. La rubia le había pedido que no subiera a molestarla y confiaba en que no haría ningún desastre en el resto de la casa.

Sin saber qué hacer, ambos se sentaron en el sofá dispuestos a ver algún programa en la televisión que estaba en frente a ellos, por desgracia no había señal. Lo único que les restaba era intentar entablar una "buena" conversación, pero aquello era algo imposible por lo que todo terminó en una de sus típicas peleas.

La noche no tardó en hacerse presente, y sin darse cuenta, Elizabeth y Gilbert ya se encontraban durmiendo juntos en el sofá en que se habían instalado.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno quería despertar ya que se sentían muy cómodos, sobretodo Prusia…

-¡¿Qué haces, pervertido?- le gritaba Hungría mientras lo empujaba fuertemente para sacarlo de encima suyo.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué te pasa! Esas no son formas de despertar a alguien- le regañaba mientras se sobaba algunas zonas que se golpearon gracias al empujón.

-¡Estabas recostado en mis pechos! No dejaré que TÚ duermas en mí de esa forma.

-¡Yo duermo como quiero y sobre lo que quiero!-mientras hablaba se ponía de pie- ¡Y si quiero estar sobre ti deberías sentirte honrada!

-¿Honrada? ¡Ja! Prefiero tener un dinosaurio sobre mí que tenerte a ti.

-¿Eso crees? Veamos qué piensas después de tenerme de nuevo sobre ti.

Diciendo eso se lanzó sobre su cuerpo, ella mientras ponía resistencia para evitarlo. Al darse cuenta de que la chica había puesto sus brazos para mantener una mayor distancia comenzó a atacarla con cosquillas a lo que reaccionó con una gran carcajada y retorciéndose en el sillón. Gilbert no dejaba de hacer que la húngara riera, y ella no dejaba de complacerlo en ese aspecto por lo que no se alcanzaron a percatar que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada. Cuando vieron al grupo de hombres en el umbral se quedaron perplejos, no sabían cómo reaccionar. A lo único que atinó la mujer fue a propinarle un fuerte golpe al muchacho para luego ambos sentarse correctamente.

-Bélgica dejó que me quedara por un tiempo- trataba de explicarle al holandés que tenía una expresión en su rostro que asustaría a cualquier bestia, en este caso, a ellos.

-¡Hola Eli! ¿Bel está aquí?- le preguntaba el español a la chica.

-Jó napot, Toño. Sí, está arriba.-decía mientras apuntaba a las escaleras con su dedo índice.

Romano, España y Holanda subieron rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con la hermana del más alto. Tan pronto como llegaron se fueron, dejando nuevamente solos a los dos.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Preparemos algo para comer- proponía la castaña al percatarse de que ambos tenían bastante hambre.

:D:D:D:D:D.D.D.D.D.D:D:D.D.D:D:D:D:D

-¡Alemania, Alemania!- entró desesperado el menor de los italianos a la casa del rubio tirando del brazo a Austria.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó calmadamente.

-¡Austria me dice que no sabe dónde está Eli! Llamé a todos los países y nadie sabe. Ve, ve, ve~- sollozaba mientras le explicaba.

-Austria, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar?

-Si lo supiera no estaríamos pidiendo ayuda-respondía mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Llamaste a todos los países… ¿Y llamaste a mi hermano?

-¿Prusia? ¡No! Lo llamaré ahora- buscaba su teléfono celular en sus bolsillos- No traje mi… -los otros dos suspiraron y luego el alemán le extendió su teléfono para que lo ocupe- ¡Grazie!- marcó el número del de ojos rojos y esperó a que contestara- ¡Gil! ¿Sabes dónde está la hermanita Hungría?

-_¡Por supuesto! Está aquí conmigo._

-¡Que bien!- se dirigió a los dos hombres a su lado- Dice qué está con él- el austriaco miró con gran sorpresa al conocer la rivalidad que había entre ambos.

-Pregunta en dónde están- le ordenó el de lentes.

-Hermanito Prusia, ¿dónde están?

-_Estamos en…_

-¡_Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ah!_-gritaba intentando sonar desesperada la mujer.

-_¡Cállate! Trato de hablar por teléfono y tus horribles gritos no dejan oír mi asombrosa voz_- después de aquella interrupción prosiguió hablando con Veneciano- _Estamos en la casa en el bosque de Bélgica._

-¡Están en la casa en el bosque de Bélgica!-avisaba mientras cortaba la llamada.

Los tres partieron al lugar antes mencionado. Ya sabían como llegar por que un día la rubia los había invitado a pasar unos días allí. Tardaron unas horas en llegar, pero todavía la luna no aparecía. Desde el exterior se escuchaban unos cuantos gritos, no se podían distinguir de quién eran pero no dudaron en entras de una forma muy violenta para detener ese bullicio. Ludwig pateó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta mientras sostenía un rifle en sus manos, detrás de él estaban Italia con una bandera blanca y Austria con una pistola que se encontró en el camino- que a Suiza se le cayó al ser convertido en rana unas horas atrás-.

-¡West! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a rescatar a Elizabeth- respondía enojado el austriaco.

-Cállate señorito, a ti nadie te preguntó.

-¡No le digas que se calle!- le reprendía la húngara al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba con la sartén que acababa de lavar- ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!- se dirigió hacia los recién llegados- Ya no soportaba otro rato más con él. Podemos irnos.

Sin recordar su conjuro ni nada de la razón por la que estaba allí, se encaminaron hacia la ciudad para llegar cada uno a sus hogares.

* * *

><p>Por fin! Sólo falta u capítulo y estoy libre de escribir esto y ustedes de leerlo! :D<p>

Pero como penúltimo capítulo les tengo que hacer una preguntita, sus respuestas serán necesarias para el final así que espero que por lo menos 1 persona responda.

Ya, la pregunta es: Qué parejas de las que se presentaron en el fic les gustó más?

Para que no tengan que releer ni nada de eso les pondré cuales fueron (con parejas me refiero a personajes que estuvieron involucrados con ellas).

-Belarús: Rusia y Lituania.

-Seychelles: Francia, Inglaterra (aunque no estoy segura que cuenten esos dos xD), Turquía y Grecia.

-Taiwán: Japón, Hong Kong e Islandia.

-Wy : Sealand y Letonia.

-Mónaco: Rusia y Francia.

-Vietnam: Corea y USA.

-Ucrania: Canadá y Estonia.

-Bélgica: España, Romano y Holanda.

-Liechtenstein: Bélgica y… supongo que también pueden ser Suiza…

-Hungría: Alemania, Italia, Austria y creo que Prusia.

También está la opción de "No me gusta ninguna" y la de "Que se quede sola"

Eso… chao! C:


	12. 2ª reunión

Todas las mujeres en algún momento de su vida soñaron con ser princesas o tan sólo con tener un príncipe azul

…

Pero tal parece que nosotras nunca lo tendremos

…

¿Por qué?

…

Por que definitivamente los hombres son unos…

…

IDIOTAS!

…

Las consecuencias de seguir ese sueño sólo nos han llevado a…

…

Las luces de la sala en donde se realizaba una reunión exclusiva para chicas se encendieron dejándolas ver a todas. Liderando el grupo nuevamente estaba Hungría con su secretaria Bélgica.

-Al parecer a ninguna nos fue como deseábamos,- explicaba bastante deprimida- me gustaría que cada una cuente su experiencia.

-¡Fue lo peor que pudimos haber hecho en nuestras vidas!-reclamaba la más pequeña de las mujeres- Mónaco todavía no recupera su memoria, Francia e Inglaterra traumatizaron a un grupo de naciones africanas ¡y ahora pertenezco a Letonia!

-Wy, cálmate- le aconsejaba la belga al verla tan desesperada- Cada una explique qué es lo que le ocurrió partiendo de… aquí- apuntó a Taiwán.

-Bueno… Mi cabello comenzó a crecer mucho hasta que un día Japón me invitó a salir porque me había encerrado en mi cuarto, también fueron Hong Kong e Islandia. Paseamos por la ciudad y entre los tres pagaron mi corte de cabello.

-Ósea que tienes tres posibles príncipes.

-Sí.

-Bien… La siguiente.- ordenaba la húngara.

-Estuve hablando con gente fea pensando que podía ser alguno de ellos, para darme cuenta que la "temible bestia" era el estúpido de Alfred disfrazado de león. Además mi acompañante en la fiesta era Corea vistiendo un traje azul de príncipe, y cuando me llevó a casa me besó.

-Otra con más de un posible príncipe.-apuntó a la que se encontraba al lado de la vietnamita para que relatase su historia.-Mónaco.

Todas esperaban que la chica contestase, pero no hacía más que mirar a todos lados como si nunca en su vida hubiera estado allí o con ellas.

-Mónaco, te hablan- le decía la morena.- Recuerda que tú eres Mónaco.

-¿Ah? Cierto, yo soy Mónaco-corroboró en susurros.

-Dinos qué fue lo que te ocurrió- reiteraba Hungría.

-Sólo recuerdo desde que dos hombres, uno llamado Gilbert y el otro Kiku…

-Eran Francis e Ivan- corrigió Seychelles.

-Me dijeron que eran mi amigo y mi novio, y me llevaron a que les comprara cosas a una extraña ciudad, y me contaron una historia de mi vida que, según Sey, es falsa. Luego me abandonaron allí.

-Aun que estuviste con esos dos, ninguno es tu príncipe porque no lograron que recuperes tus memorias… ¡Siguiente!

-Convencí a siete de mis amigos africanos para que sean mis duendecitos, y cuando comí unos scones de manzanas que me envió Inglaterra caí dormida hasta que Turquía me besó y me despertó… después Grecia me volvió a besar, y por otro lado estaban mis padres haciendo…-se sonrojó al recordar la indecorosa escena.

-Sí… todas entendemos a lo que te refieres- también estaba bastante sonrojada y con ganas de escuchar lo que ocurrió con detalles, pero no era el momento adecuado.

-A mi se me acercaron unas cuantas personas las que se convirtieron en ranas… la única que cumplió con mi conjuro fue… Bélgica.- decía nerviosa Liechtenstein.

-¡Sí! Y a mí la que me besó y rompió mi hechizo de ser un monstruo verde y feo fue Liech.

-Para mí fue un sueño hecho realidad- le brillaban los ojos a la hermana menor del ruso- Mi hermano fue el que me besó para despertarme.

-¿Segura? A mi Raivis me dijo que fue Lituania quien te despertó.

-¿Qué dijiste, Wy?- de pronto el aire se volvió frío, en todo el entorno se sentía una tenebrosa aura oscura, lo que provocó que todas, en especial la menor, sintieran un enorme escalofrío.

-D-dije que… que Peter se intercambió con Raivis y ahora él es Letonia y el otro es Sealand y… ahora soy territorio de Letonia.- no paraba de temblar al tener la mirada asesina de Belarús a su lado.

-Yo…- todo el ambiente se calmó nuevamente cuando la ucraniana comenzó a hablar- yo tuve una hermosa velada. Bailé con Canadá y… me siguió hasta que me fui del lugar. Pero fue Estonia el que me devolvió el collar que se me calló en la fiesta.

-Otro triangulo amoroso. Por mi parte tuve una horrenda tarde en donde Prusia se creía mi príncipe y me molestó hasta que Austria, Italia y Alemania me rescataron… De todas formas se fue molestándome en el camino a la casa.

Un suspiro de decepción se dejó oír en la sala. ¡Nada había salido como esperaban!

Las luces nuevamente se apagaron para mostrar en la pantalla del computador una frase que decía "¿Qué conclusión podemos sacar de esto?". Sin pensarlo dos veces todas corearon lo que en la primera reunión se había expresado.

-¡Todos los hombres son unos idiotas!

Sin más que decir, de a poco se fueron retirando del salón. Todo lo que pasaron fue en vano, no se podía rescatar ni una cosa buena para algunas. Sin embargo todas concluían cosas distintas en sus mentes.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Les quería decir que se suponía que este era el último capítulo (con otras cosas más) pero me estaba quedando muy largo, por lo que decidí dividirlo, ésto y otra cosa que subiré después porque todavía no lo termino.

Para que sepan más o menos qué pasará, es en qué quedarán cada pareja y las conclusiones mentales de cada una. !LES JURO QUE ES EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO EN MI VIDA! ya llevo como ocho páginas de word y no se me ocurre que más poner (sólo me falta pensar en qué pasará con Wy). El final lo subiré dentro de esta semana o para el día de San Valentín~

eso... chao! pronto tendrán el final y se librarán de este fic! :D


	13. Conclusiones

**Conclusiones**

Ucrania, una de las primeras en salir de la reunión, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la gran estructura en donde se realizaban todas las reuniones. En ese momento también se realizó una asamblea del G8 y otras que involucraban a distintos países, por lo que había más naciones en el lugar además de las féminas.

Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos en ese instante y el camino al comedor era silencioso y relajante. Nadie más que ella y sus pensamientos. Llegó a su destino: la máquina expendedora de golosinas. Con paso lento se acercó. Pudo darse cuenta que no estaba sola como creía.

-Buenos días- saludó con su amable sonrisa.

-B-buenos días, señorita Ucrania.

-¿Qué compras?

-Unos dulces de Maple.-contestó tímidamente. Recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos bailando y las miradas llenas de algo que el consideraba amor.- ¿Usted qué va a comprar?

-Unos pastelitos.

-¡Los pastelitos de la máquina no saben bien!- exclamó con su suave voz- Si gusta le puedo comprar pasteles de una tienda cerca de aquí.- propuso con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿En verdad?- no podía creer que fuera tan atento con ella- Con gusto los aceptaré.

Se dirigieron hacia la tienda recién nombrada. La chica no paraba de pensar en las conclusiones que dieron ella y las otras muchachas. Sus dos opciones eran Estonia y Canadá, al primero lo consideraba no más que un muy buen amigo mientras que al segundo… no sabría bien cómo se sentía con él, si era también una linda amistad o algo más. Sea lo que sea no sacaría nada con pensarlo, y, por lo que su hermana le había comentado después de la fiesta, el canadiense estaba enamorado de ella.

-Canadá.

-¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba si…- no sabía como hacer para que él le dijese lo que quería escuchar- ¿Cómo lo pasaste el día de la fiesta?

-Eh…-no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero ya que se tocó el tema no le quedaba más que responder, además también quería hablar de ello- Bien. Me divertí mucho contigo.

-Yo…- ambos estaban sonrojados por las palabras de chico- también me divertí.

-Ucrania…- tenía que decirle. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella o no podría dormir tranquilo esa noche- t-te quería decir q-que…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu me gustas- dijo lo más fuerte que consiguió.

El rostro del hombre no podía estar más colorado, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y su miraba intentaba observar a cualquier lado para no toparse con los ojos de la mujer a la que amaba. Le temía al rechazo, no quería escuchar la dolorosa frase "Lo siento, pero tú no me gustas" o "Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos" o cualquiera de esas frases. No quería escuchar la palabra "lo siento" salir por sus labios.

-Yo… no sé que decir… ¡No es que no me gustes! Pero… -no podía rechazarlo, tenía que aclarar esas dudas en su interior- Sí, tú también me gustas… ¿quieres que seamos…

-¿Novios?

-Sí…

Se tomaron de las manos para seguir hacia la tienda como lo que eran ahora: una linda pareja.

_Conclusión: "Nunca dejes pasar las oportunidades, puede que nunca más vuelvan"_

* * *

><p>Habían salido del salón hace unos minutos Mónaco y Seychelles, la última la ayudaba a orientarse en el lugar, por lo que no alcanzaron a avanzar mucho cuando la de lentes recordó que se le quedó en la mesa su libreta donde apuntaba lo más importante de las reuniones. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta al ver que la habían cerrado por algún motivo que desconocía, cuando alguien desde el interior lo hizo antes que ella propinándole un portazo en plena cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que calló directo al suelo en donde se quedo por unos minutos.<p>

-¡Mónaco!- la de coletas corrió a socorrerla- Mónaco, responde, ¿Estás bien?

Obviamente no recibió respuesta hasta después de un rato. Lentamente se incorporó sobándose la parte afectada.

-¿Qué pasó, Sey?

-Te golpeaste con la puerta.

-¿Estás bien, Mónaco? Discúlpame, no sabía que estabas allí.

-No te preocupes, Bel.

-¿Reconociste a Bel?- ambas se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello. Durante todo ese tiempo no fue capaz de aprenderse ningún nombre que no fuera el de la africana, ni siquiera el de ella misma.

-Cómo no recordarla si la conozco desde hace muchos años.

-¡Recuperaste tu memoria!- gritaron entusiastas las dos mientras se lanzaban a abrazarla.- Pero… ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió últimamente?- preguntó la belga.

-¿Lo de Francia y Rusia? Sí- respondió con desprecio en cada una de sus palabras.- Ahora que me lo recordaron, creo que iré a esperar a que salgan de su reunión.

Diciendo eso se encaminó hacia aquel lugar. Las que recién se preocuparon por ella y su choque con la puerta la siguieron para poder observar qué era lo que tramaba aquella chica.

Las naciones del G8 no tardaron en salir, y tampoco en aproximarse hacia ella sus dos victimas.

El primero en pasar fue el ruso, quien la miró como queriendo hacerla recordar lo del día en que se hizo pasar por su novio.

-Privet, mi amor.

-No soy tu amor- dijo enojada golpeando la mano del mayor que se posaba dulcemente sobre su hombro.

Cuando levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos pudo notar que un aura mucho peor que la de Belarús emanaba del de la bufanda. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, no paraba de temblar y sentir que si no corregía lo que había dicho su vida pronto terminaría de la forma más cruel, trágica y sangrienta posible.

-N-no quería decir eso…Eh… L-lo que q-quería decir es que… ¡Mis recuerdos volvieron! Y… ya recuerdo que en realidad no tengo novio. No tengo ningún problema con que tú seas mi novio, p-pero prefiero estar soltera por más tiempo- a pesar de recuperar sus memorias, no recordaba que él fuera tan aterrador.

Dio media vuelta en dirección a la entrada de la habitación de donde justamente estaba saliendo el francés que la hizo quedar casi en bancarrota.

-Hola, hermanito- dijo escupiendo cada palabra- o querré decir "amigo"

-¡Oh! Ma sœur, al parecer ya recuerdas todo…

-Oui. Y no te perdonare por lo que me hiciste.- con furia se hizo sonar los nudillos provocando temor en el rubio.

-Hermanita, cálmate. S'il vous plaît, Monaco.

No alcanzó a rogar más. La chica ya le estaba dando la paliza de su vida. Varias naciones los vieron, pero nadie fue capaz de interponerse, no por temor a ser golpeados, sino porque les parecía una escena bastante divertida.

Después de unos minutos, a la castaña le dolían las piernas y brazos de tantos puñetazos y patadas dirigidas a su hermano mayor. Lo único que le faltaba era el gran final para terminar con aquel plan que había ideado de camino hacia allá.

-¡Por favor, detente!

-Está bien- se detuvo para encarar al que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo- pero tendrás que comprarme TODO lo que te pida, y sin reproches. Al primer reclamo que oiga me encargaré de reunir a todos los países y declararte la guerra.

-Te compraré lo que sea- dijo resignado ya casi llorando.

-¡Levántate! Ahora mismo iremos de compras.

_Conclusión: La venganza es dulce, muy dulce (excepto si es a Rusia)_

* * *

><p>Había terminado la diversión. Ya no quedaba nada más que ver, por lo que Bélgica decidió ir finalmente al baño. Hace unos cuantos minutos su vejiga le decía que ya no podía soportar más y que si no se apresuraba ocurriría algo no muy agradable.<p>

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Seychelles, quien estaba a su lado observando todo.

-Al baño.- respondió sonriente.

Si su amiga le dijo algo más no logró escucharlo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el retrete y cerró la puerta de uno de los cubículos.

Cuando terminó, salió y se dirigió a lavarse las manos, percatándose que no era la única allí. A su lado, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, se encontraba la pequeña Lily con una miraba bastante pensativa, como si analizara algo en su interior.

-¡Liech!

-Buenas tardes, Bélgica, otra vez.-saludo educadamente.

-Hola- respondió- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿P-por qué pregunta?- se sobresaltó un poco.

-Te noto algo… ida. ¿En qué piensas?- ya se había dado cuenta, no valía la pena ocultarlo.

-Pensaba en… ¿Crees que ese conjuro esté en lo cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si… en realidad nosotras debamos estar juntas.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Pues… sería extraño, digo, tú eres muy linda y encantadora, pero sería extraño porque somos dos mujeres- expresó nerviosa y sonrojada.

-"El amor no tiene sexo"- dijo calmadamente- he escuchado mucho eso, sobre todo en Francia, y siento que tiene razón. Siempre he pensado que eres hermosa, cariñosa y bastante tierna, en ocasiones también he llegado a pensar en ti como más que una amiga, asíque no me parece tan extraño.

-¿Tú crees que podamos tener algo como cualquier otra relación?

-¡Por supuesto! Con tal de no decirles a nuestros hermanos- rió por lo que acababa de decir, lo que también sacó unas risitas de la otra.- ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mi está bien- respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Y para cerrar finalmente el trato, juntaron sus labios en un tierno y casto beso.

_Conclusión: No siempre es necesario un príncipe para lograr tus sueños._

* * *

><p>Tenía que hablar con él, no dejaría que las cosas continuaran de esa forma después de la maravillosa noche que le hizo pasar. Caminó hasta la sala de la reunión del G8, tal parece que hubo una gran pelea por la cantidad de sangre vertida en la entrada. En el interior de esta estaba a quien buscaba: Alfred F. Jones.<p>

-Oye, America.-lo llamó con seriedad y un poco de molestia en su voz.

-What?- preguntó mientras se comía una de sus hamburguesas.

-Quería decirte que la pasé bien en tu fiesta- dijo con el mismo tono de voz pero ahora mezclado con algo de vergüenza-y que…- cómo decirle que se había sentido atraída por él esa noche.

-¡Yo también la pasé estupendo! Bailas muy bien.

-Gracias- respondió sonrojada.

-Continua.

-¿Qué?

-Que continúes hablando. Quedaste en "tu fiesta y que…"- al escuchar el halago que recibió se le había olvidado el por qué estaba allí.

-Me divertí mucho contigo y creo que… -nuevamente no sabía que decir, o más bien, cómo decir lo que tenía en mente- eres muy apuesto y en ocasiones agradable y…

-¿Estás enamorada de mi?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡No es eso! Es sólo que creo que me siento un poco, pero muy poquito, atraída hacia ti y pensé que podríamos tratar de conocernos más.

-Por mi está bien, de todas formas los héroes tenemos que ayudar a las damiselas cuando necesiten algo- rió escandalosamente.

-O un príncipe ayudar a su princesa- comentó en susurros.

-¡Of course! But I'm a hero.-pose heroica- Aunque nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado, cómo decirlo… bien.

-Ya sé eso- espetó molesta- por eso te estoy diciendo esto. Quizás conocernos ayude a mejorar nuestras relaciones como países.

-¡Ok! My new friend.

_Conclusión: Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo._

* * *

><p>Durante la mañana, antes de la reunión de naciones femeninas, la taiwanesa se adentró a la sala del G8 cuando todavía nadie llegaba para dejar una carta color rosa dirigida a Japón.<p>

-¡Japón! ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntaba su amigo italiano.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Parece una carta de amor, mon ami- decía el francés acercándose a ellos.

-P-pero qué está diciendo…Lo dudo- respondía sonrojado por la idea.

-¡Ábrela!-gritaba emocionado Veneciano mientras saltaba a su lado.

El nipón dejó ver el interior del sobre el cual estaba escrito con una hermosa caligrafía e impregnado en perfume de mujer.

"Querido Japón:

Durante todo el tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos he llegado a pensar en ti como alguien muy especial para mí. Mis sentimientos ya no son solo de amigos, naciones o familia, sino que van más allá de eso.

Te amo.

Me ha costado mucho confesártelo, y no era capaz de hacerlo en persona, por lo que preferí escribírtelo.

Si no es mucha molestia, podríamos juntarnos después de tu reunión en el jardín, en la fuente.

Espero verte allí, Taiwán"

No podía estar más sonrojado por aquella declaración. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente la idea de que ella estuviera enamorada de él. El coreano se lo había comentado en varias ocasiones, pero simplemente le parecía una broma más.

-¡Ve~! Japón, le gustas a Taiwán- exclamaba emocionado.

-Ya leyó la carta, no tienes por qué repetírselo- aru.

-Ya era hora que alguien, además de mí, decidiera darte amour.

-¿Qué piensas decirle? ¿La aceptarás?- le preguntaba el inglés que acababa de incorporarse la conversación.

-N-no lo sé…

-Disculpen la demora, pero por unos problemas no pudimos comenzar a la hora acordada-al darse cuenta que nadie prestaba atención al alemán que hace unos instante llegó junto a Rusia y Estados Unidos, decidió llamarles la atención- ¡Todos cállense!

De esa forma se dio inicio a la conferencia.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para suerte del japonés, ya que no dejaba de pensar en qué le diría a la otra asiática, hasta que al termino de ésta ya tenía las frases correctas para ella. Rápidamente salió del salón para ir al lugar acordado, en donde ya lo estaban esperando.

-Discúlpeme por hacerla esperar- decía mientras se reverenciaba.

-No te preocupes, llegué hace poco.- respondía nerviosa- Y… ¿Leíste mi carta?- sus palabras era casi susurros.

-Sí.

-Y…- no estaba segura de cómo formular la pregunta- ¿Qué me dices al respecto?

-Yo-tomó aire para decir lo que se repitió incansablemente en su cabeza- Acepto ser tu novio, pero tienes que hacerte responsable. No permitiré que nos tomemos de las manos por lo menos hasta después de un mes, no recibiré abrazos hasta mínimo tres mes, y todo las otras cosas que hacen las parejas podremos realizarlas hasta después del matrimonio.

El asombro de la chica no podía ser más. No sabía si era por la velocidad a la que habló o por las estupideces que había dicho. Sea lo que sea, después de escuchar todo eso le quedó una cosa en claro "No saldré con él"

_Conclusión: En ocasiones es mejor quedar como buenos amigos que como malos amantes._

* * *

><p>La reunión que habían organizado los bálticos finalizó hace unos minutos. Estonia y Letonia le dijeron que tenían que hablar cosas secretas, por lo que Lituania se encontraba solo vagando por los pasillos de aquel recinto. Caminó por toda la planta baja y se dirigía al segundo piso cuando, en las escaleras, se topó con Belarús que estaba bajando.<p>

-H-hola, señorita Belarús- estaba nervioso al verla en frente.

-…- planeaba no dirigirle la palabra, hasta que recordó lo que Wy le había comentado. Dio media vuelta, ya que había pasado a su lado, para encararlo- Oye.

-¿Qué?- estaba un poco sorprendido, ella en muy pocas ocasiones le habla.

-Escuché por ahí que tú fuiste el que me besó y no mi hermano.

-¡Ah!- se asustó. Lo había descubierto. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era la muerte por haber besado al amor de su vida- Bueno… eso fue porque… nadie se atrevía a hacerlo y…

-¿Por qué no lo hizo Rusia?- seguía seria y amenazadora, pero ahora también un poco triste.

-Porque…- ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿La verdad que la hará sufrir (y quizás darle la muerte a él) o una mentirita que la puede hacer feliz? Optó por lo primero- Él dijo que sólo te ve como su hermana.

-¿Y tú?- su voz sonaba un poco desilusionada.

-Y-yo- empezó a temblar como cuando ve a Rusia- yo lo hice porque usted me gusta. Ellos dijeron que un beso de amor verdadero la despertaría y… creyeron que yo era el más apto para eso… por eso la besé

-Tú en verdad me amas- dijo casi como pregunta.

-Sí.

-¿Por eso tratas de convencerme de salir contigo?

-Sí- estaba sonrojado y temblando, no podía verse más débil frente a ella- Yo la amo y… me gustaría salir con usted. Pero si sus sentimientos no son correspondidos entonces…

-Acepto.

-¿Qué?

-Que acepto, ¿acaso no escuchas?

-¿Usted… acepta ser mi novia?- estaba asombrado, casi en shock.

-¡Sí sigues preguntando harás que me arrepienta! Además puede ser una buena forma de poner celoso a mi hermano.

Era casi imposible eso, pero si eso haría que esté con ella, lo haría.

_Conclusión: Los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, aunque no siempre como una quiere._

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos silenciosos. Ya había terminado la reunión y no tenía muchas cosas que hacer más que buscar a Australia o Nueva Zelanda o a algún otro conocido. A lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos apresurados acercándoseles, pero no quiso darse vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.<p>

-¡Wy!- le llamaba la voz. Decidió detenerse para ver quién era.

-¿Qué ocurre Sea… Letonia?

-No. Soy Sealand. El hechizo se rompió hace unos días y dejé de ser un país- se le notaba apenado por aquel suceso.

-¿Eso significa que ya no pertenezco a Letonia?

-Sí.

-¡Bien!- gritaba emocionada. Pero el rostro del chico en frente de ella no era tan alegre, quizás fue por su reacción o porque ya no era una nación.- ¿Por qué estás triste?- prefirió preguntar, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así.

-Es que… Yo no quería que dejaras de pertenecerme.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Wy, estoy enamorado de ti y quería que estuvieras conmigo- su mirada cambió, ahora estaba un poco más serio que antes.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Su mejor amigo se le había declarado y, aunque lo deseara, no se lo esperaba.

-T-tú también me gustas- dijo algo molesta e intranquila- Y no tenías por qué haberme anexado a tu territorio si querías estar conmigo, sólo tenías que p-pedirlo- su sonrojo ya era evidente, y su nerviosismo al hablar también.

-Entonces… ¿ahora somos pareja?- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza- ¡Sí! Tengamos una cita, ¿te parece? ¡Ahora mismo! Te invito a comer helado, y después vamos a jugar, y después a…

_Conclusión: Decir las cosas es mejor que callarlas._

* * *

><p>Ya no le quedaba nada por hacer. Había visto como Mónaco hacía su venganza contra su hermano, el comienzo de la relación de amor entre Bélgica y Liechtenstein, como Vietnam trataba de llevarse mejor con el estadounidense, como Ucrania paseaba por los pasillos junto a su nuevo novio, como Sealand llevaba a una cita a Wy, como Taiwán estaba triste por las cosas que le dijo Japón, y como a Belarús se le ablandaba el corazón y aceptaba estar con Lituania. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Sus supuestos príncipes eran como un cero a la izquierda. Inglaterra, aunque no lo admitiese, no dejaba de pensar en el francés y el amor que hay entre ellos; Turquía era muy mayor para ella, como si fuese su padre o algo parecido; y Grecia sólo pensaba en los gatos, dormir y en el japonés- lo cual no le molestaba ya que la húngara le había contagiado el gusto por ese tipo de parejas-. No había ningún país que le atrajese por el momento. Ni un americano, ni un asiático, ni un europeo, ni africano, ni nada. Era extraño ¿Acaso era asexual o algo por el estilo? Era muy poco probable aquello porque en otras circunstancia si había sentido algo por otros. ¿Qué podría estarle pasando?<p>

-No lo sé, pero todavía tengo mucho tiempo para esperar a que aparezca un amor para mí.

_Conclusión: Si no has tenido suerte por el momento, ¡espera y nunca pierdas las esperanzas! el destino está guardando algo mejor para ti._

* * *

><p>Todas se había retirado del salón, la única que aun permanecía allí era Hungría. No dejaba de pensar en quién se suponía que era su príncipe, aun que hallan quedado en que ya no habría opción, todavía le quedaba algo de esperanza en su interior.<p>

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se adentraba en el lugar dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Hallo, Ungarn.- esa voz era de la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo quería saber si ya…-"encontraste a tu príncipe" quería decir, pero su ego no le permitiría enunciar algo que podría sonar que se preocupara por ella.- aceptaste que soy el mejor príncipe que podrás escontrar.

Realmente los hombres eran idiotas, y Prusia era el rey de los idiotas. Su gigantesco ego y narcisismo ya la tenían aburrida ¡si tanto se ama por qué no se casa con él mismo y vive feliz por siempre solo! Pero sin embargo ese comportamiento tan irritante le divertía, aunque dijera que lo odiaba en realidad adoraba estar a su lado discutiendo, y mucho más cuando no se preocupaba de él, sino de los demás- lo que en muy pocas ocasiones ocurría o, por lo menos, ella veía-. Quizás no estaba tratando de ser el ególatra que siempre es cuando le pregunto eso, sino trataba de saber si había conseguido lo que quería. Quizás estaba preocupado por ella. ¡En qué estaba pensando! Eso era imposible.

-Tú sabes muy bien que preferiría a cualquiera antes que a ti.

-Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes.- esas palabras tan hirientes que siempre le decía ya lo tenía aburrido-aun que él la trate de la misma forma-.

-No me pierdo de nada.-cuando dijo lo último el eludido ya no se encontraba allí.

Se había retirado del lugar antes que siguiera diciéndole esas cosas. Desde hace muchos años atrás se sentía atraído hacia la castaña, pero no tenia el valor suficiente como para expresarlo, lo cual era irónico porque es de las personas que no dudan en decir frente a todos lo que piensan.

-¿Cómo te fue, Gilberto?- le preguntaba su amigo que estaba espiando todo desde el marco de la puerta.

-En otro momento te cuento, tengo cosas más awesomes que hacer- respondió mostrando una sonrisa fingida- Ella no sabe apreciar lo maravilloso que soy.- murmuró lo último.

¡Ya entendía todo lo que pasaba! El español no dudó en entrar y encarar a la mujer.

-¡Eli!

-Hola España, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-¿Qué le dijiste a Prusia?- su rostro estaba serio, algo extraño en él.

-Solo le dije lo que él ya sabía.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- reiteró.

-Le dije que preferiría estar con cualquiera antes que él.

-Y… ¿en verdad sientes eso?

Aquella pregunta. Esa era la pregunta que se hacia cada vez que lo veía. ¿En verdad lo odiaba tanto como decía? Cuando una está molesta en ocasiones habla sin pensar ni medir las palabras, quizás eso le ocurría. Cuando estaba con él sólo pensaba en que no le agradaba, pero tampoco se ha dado el tiempo de conocerlo mejor, conocer algo que no sea esa faceta narcisista de siempre. Aquellas palabras habían hecho que algo en la mente de la húngara funcionase distinto, habían hecho que sus ojos se abran y dejaran ver al prusiano de otras formas. Ahora veía el hermoso cabello rubio platinado casi blanca que adornaba su cabeza, sus maravillosos ojos de un color tan particular, su encantadora sonrisa con esos dientes de comercial de pasa dental, esa actitud perseverante que siempre tenía, lo divertido que podía ser pasar un tiempo largo junto a él, y muchas otras cosas que habían sido opacadas por los molestos pensamientos que tenía la chica hacia el señor de los pollos.

-Él te ama- de pronto dejó sus pensamientos de lado y escuchó al moreno- pero es muy cobarde para decirlo.

-¿E-eso es cierto?

-Tan cierto como que amo a mi lindo Lovi- le sonrió.

-Pero… ¿qué hago? Ya le dije que no lo quería.

-Anda detrás de él. Sé que lograrás arreglarlo.- la empujo levemente para que saliera del salón y fuera en busca del de ojos rojos.

Corrió en la dirección que lo vio al salir. Estaba en el jardín del edificio, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol pensando en cosas como el destino o los amores no correspondidos y temas que te dejan callado por un largo momento sólo escuchando tus pensamientos.

-¡Gilbert!- le grito para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Se acercó dando largos pasos para llegar a quedar en frente de él.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con deje algo molesto.

-Tenemos que hablar- respondió seria.

-¿De qué tendríamos que hablar?

-De…- se había quedado en blanco ¿Cómo se lo diría?-Es que…- finalmente decidió decir lo que le dictaba su corazón- Eres tres pero estúpido me tristes y he molesto tigres baño dado y trigo cuenta cada que tragaban vez en pincel en que realidad te un veo yo pienso te en trigal amo eso salchichas y…

-¿Qué?- no había entendido nada. Obviamente, si era un verdadero trabalenguas lo que le acababa e decir.

-¡Lo estuve pensando bien y tu me gustas!- gritó lo mas rápido que pudo para sacarse todo ese peso que tenía enzima.

El prusiano estaba perplejo, no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. ¡Lo que siempre deseó se estaba haciendo realidad! No pudo soportarlo más. Con ambas manos tomó delicadamente el rostro sonrojado de la chica, lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo viéndola, hizo que se acercaran más para darle el beso con el que tanto había soñado.

_Conclusión: El amor puede estar más cerca de lo que piensas y en donde menos esperas._

**Fin**

* * *

><p>EH! he aquí el final! :D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no creo que era exactamente lo que imaginaban pero es lo que hay xD además me costó mucho hacerlo, tuve que pedirle ayuda a muchas personas.

Muchas gracias a mikumiku16, KarimeA, Nekolandia, NekoPau-nya, ozora no hime y PrincesaLuna23 por ayudarme en la votación de las parejas y, aunque no pude darles en el gusto en todo, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado c: ah! y gracias a Nekolandia por la idea a de la venganza, me gustó mucho! (porsis, la pareja de Prusia y Hungría ganó por decisión unánime)

Gracias a todos por su apoyo al leer y dejar reviews, me alegraban mucho el día al ver los gráficos y leer los comentarios.

Ahora que esto terminó podré continuar mi otra historia y escribir otras que tengo en mente~

Nuevamente, GRACIAS A TODOS! :D


End file.
